


Spring（放肆一沙鸥）

by navy_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy_0/pseuds/navy_0





	Spring（放肆一沙鸥）

《Spring》

北方王庭的冬天噩梦一般冷且漫长，严酷的风雪从十月开始在这片土地徘徊停驻，呼啸着宣告她扼杀活物的无上权力。

在这样的天气里扎营打猎，我觉得北王族真是疯了。

但这确实是他们的传统，野蛮和征服伴随着高浓度的酒精在他们的血液里流淌了一代又一代。他们冬猎，仿佛在战胜严酷的自然。

我从没经历过这些，我很怕冷，我不是北国人。

我的故乡在温暖而四季繁花的奥兰多，那里的人们散漫和煦，冬天也一样懒惰温柔，绝对不会像现在这样，让我裸露在外的皮肤失去知觉。

我此刻被押着站在一座帐篷外面，深夜里只有少数帐篷仍然透露着光亮，我面前这座就是其中之一。帐篷里那位贵人不知是有心还是无意，一直晾着我，过了好久才终于懒懒叫了一声，我被一把推进了帐篷。

就像冰进了火炉。

帐篷里烧得暖融融地，跟外面完全不是一种温度。我觉得浑身的皮肉都因为皮下血管突然的舒张而发痒，好似承受不了热胀冷缩的一片瓷器。

我看向火堆前面。御前书记官，人称弗兰西斯科大人的，正盘膝坐在那里看一本书。

我静静地看着他，心里很有点讽刺的感觉。我想，当那个人，那个我一直当父亲敬重的人，跪在我面前求我去勾引北方王庭的君主的时候，一定没有想过会发生这样的事——我连君主的帐篷都还没摸到，就被书记官大人发现，然后截了下来。

书记官大人仿佛没看到我，依然在那里读他的书，我注意到那书封面盖着销毁的红戳，应当是一本禁书，只是不知为何竟被书记官留了下来。

我认得那本书，在奥兰多的时候我浏览过，是一本详细辨析同性之间情感依赖甚至生理卫生知识的书，这书在自由开放的奥兰多无所谓。但是在人口稀缺的北方王国，不生育就是原罪。

我磨了磨牙齿，心里涌上恶意的揣测——好战的北方王国，稀缺的人口怕是都死在了战场上，如此下去，灭族也是活该。

如果不是他们打进了奥兰多的王都，我也不会陪着我的老王图格千里迢迢踏上这片凛冽的国土，送上门来做了三年的囚徒，以祈求君主恩准奥兰多的归顺。

不过话又说回来，他看这书做什么？

我有点走神地盯着他披在肩头的白色长卷发，这位弗兰西斯科大人，其实长得相当文雅好看，在粗犷的北国人民中，有点像——鹤立一群雪地熊。

他戴着细金框的水晶镜片，白皙的肌肤仿若一片干净的冰原。

“这裙子不适合你。”

他突然开口了，我愣了一下，眯着眼睛盯他。他转过身来，浅色瞳孔里有点打量的意态。他把书随手丢在一边：“女仆的裙子主要是为了保暖和方便做活，穿来勾引王上并不太合适。不过，深红色倒还算衬你。”

我听了这话，几乎要冷哼出来。说实话，我既没勾引过人也没和姑娘恋爱过，看阁下这经验丰富的姿态，我可不敢比。

我拣这件裙子不过是为了以女人的身份混进帐篷里去。

他坐在床前那片垫子上，向后懒懒地倚着床腿，睡袍勾勒出他优美的身形。我俯视着他，有点摸不准这大人到底想做什么。

他挑眉：“叫你勾引王上，是图格授意的？”

图格正是我王的名字。

我很敷衍地笑了笑。真是废话，若非因为我那被迫沦落为囚徒的王，我为什么要去勾引灭了我国家的刽子手？

他倒没对我这种不知羞耻出卖色相的行为表示不齿，只是摇了摇头：“想藉此求王上放他回去？这行不通，你看，你连王的帐篷都进不去。”

他从地上起来，坐到了床沿上，照明的灯火在他上半张脸上打下了阴影，我有些捉摸不到他水晶镜片后面的目光了。

我觉得有点不耐烦：“您想怎么处置我，报告王上还是移交给禁军，麻烦您利索一点。”

他扶了下自己的镜框，我看着这个通身如皑皑白雪的男人，然后听见他对我说：“其实，你可以换个思路。不止是王上暗地里喜欢男人，我也是。”

我惊讶地咧了咧嘴，然后啧了一声，有点轻蔑。

他扫了我一眼：“你不愿意？这么不想听听我能给你什么？”

我很没诚意地摇摇头，讥讽地拒绝他：“不太想。”

他笑了笑，淡色的唇弧度很好看：“至少考虑一下？若你愿意同我交易，我能给的也许比王上更多。”

说实话，这个男人很有意思。

我捂着女仆厚厚的毡裙从他帐篷里离开，趁着夜色悄悄回去的时候，一路都在想他刚刚提的那个交易。

出乎我意料，他虽然满嘴风骚的撩拨话，但是要跟我谈的交易并不是所谓身体上的，他需要我帮他做一件事，要天衣无缝。

如果我做到，他会想办法让我王回去。

虽然我和王来到北方王庭已经三年，但我和这位书记官打交道并不多。我不可能跟他有太多交集——被羁留的人质跟大臣交联，那是不想活了。不过即使如此，我也知道他权势很大。

大到远超一个书记官的程度，接近于辅政大臣。

这也是很稀奇。

我一边考虑着交易的事情，一边闪进了最角落的一顶破烂的帐篷。

这帐篷挨着仆人的帐篷，却比仆人的帐篷还要不如。里面没有灯，没有温暖的火炉。我掀开门，觉得外面里面似乎是一样的温度。

好在进来了就没有风。

掀开门迎着雪光的那一瞬，我已经看见角落里那个佝偻着发颤的背影。盖紧门帘以后，视野重新漆黑。我凭着记忆摸过去，跪在他旁边，脱掉外衣，然后用那件外衣把我和他一起裹起来，我喊了一声父亲。

他发抖的身体在接触到我体温的一瞬间平缓了一分，但是很快又紧张起来。他把手伸进我的衣服试探地触碰，他的手越来越抖，显然没有摸到他想摸的东西。

我知道他想摸到什么，但我的皮肤干爽平滑，跟我走之前是一样的。

他一把抓住我的手腕：“你没去？”

我把被他刚才动作挣开的扣子扣回去：“王，我没有成功。”

他急切地追问：“怎么回事？”

我透过一片漆黑凝视着他的方向，看不到他的脸色，我只觉得心头空空荡荡。

这其实不是因为他叫我去做这种事，三年里我跟他都受尽了屈辱，活下去和尊严只能选择一样。而尊严这个东西，尽管重于自己的生命，却常常敌不过在乎的人。自从幼年他把我从铡刀下捡回来，我就当他是父亲。

真正叫我浑身发寒的是，我发现他其实并没有那么信任我——他其实可以直接问我结果的，却一定要自己亲手摸过确认，即使这让我更加难堪。

但我不怨他。他确实已经有些癫狂，敏感的神经像拉紧的弦，轻轻一拨就嗡鸣起来。他只是太想回去了。这里太冷，太苦，而且看不到任何希望。

我毕竟当他是父亲。

我攥紧了指甲，没有告诉他具体的经过，我想了想，提起了其他的：“您让我去做这件事的时候，告诉我，如果不能回到故国，您情愿……”

“我情愿去死！”他像一只苍老的狮子，沙哑地打断了我的话，这一声愤怒的哀鸣抽空了他贫瘠灵魂的所有力量，他开始颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地重复：“不如死，不如死……”

我搂着他，安抚他，梳理他纠结肮脏的头发。那头发曾经顺滑干净，上面戴着宝石和天鹅绒的冠冕。

我想，我需要做出选择了。

图格老王这一晚的反应是一枚沉重的筹码，让我决定接受同书记官的交易，掺和进他要我做的那件事中去。先前我反复犹豫，因为只要这件事败露，我和我王都活不了，我不能害死图格。

但是若让他继续待在这里，他的孤魂一定会飘散在陌生的国土。这是我所不愿，因此我决定挣扎着试一试。

我发誓，我会让他回到故土，不管牺牲掉什么。

我在黄昏时分悄悄去了书记官弗兰西斯科大人的帐篷，他早就留了一条缝在那里等我。我身上还是穿着昨天的女仆长裙，他把一杯果汁放在我面前，弯着眼睛斯文地笑了笑：“你答应了？”

我看着那杯果汁，这在白雪封城的北国真是个稀罕东西，曾经在奥兰多的时候，宫殿水槽里流淌着冰镇过的果汁和美酒，如今这两样对我来说都是只能梦里尝尝罢了。

不过我只是看了一眼，没有动。

他端着肘，绕着我转了一圈打量我，我想起他昨天埋汰我的女仆裙，于是问他：“怎么？你是要我换身衣服？”

他抿嘴摇摇头，凑近在我盘成女人式样的长发上吻了一下：“我的小姐，你很美。”

他说这话的时候眼神瑰丽，仿佛真是一个风度翩翩的绅士。

我嗤了一声，他知道我不吃他这一套，于是停止演戏，叹息了一声：“这衣服不太好看，但是穿别的一定会让王上怀疑的。你一个俘臣，在哪里找的名贵衣服呢？”

我拎着裙摆，给了他一个冷冷的嘲笑。

嗯，没错，跟弗兰西斯科的交易内容，第一条就是让我继续昨天的勾引。

但是今天的我跟昨天的我大不相同，昨天的我躲躲藏藏偷偷摸摸，今天却即将有书记官大人替我开绿灯，保证我一路通畅地去王上睡觉的帐篷里去。

出发前，他告诉我喝掉那杯果汁。

我挑眉看他，他很坦荡：“里面有毒药，解药在我手里。”

这下我不喝似乎不行了。我端起玻璃杯，一饮而尽。这似乎是葡萄兑苹果的汁液，很新鲜，有甜丝丝的清香。

我放下杯子，然后突然被他倾身上前捉住了，他趁着我没反应过来，低下头没费力气就掰开了我的下颌，把一枚药丢进了我嘴里。

去你的，他哪里来的这么多乱七八糟的药？

弗兰西斯科笑得像一只得逞的漂亮狐狸：“这才是毒药，果汁里面什么也没有，我的小姐。”

捉弄我似乎让他快乐极了，他玩着我鬓角的一绺头发，浅色的瞳孔里兴致盎然：“提醒你，我能送你进王的帐篷，但能不能活下来，就只能靠你自己了。”

我愣了一下，他放开了我的头发：“王的脾气可不算太好，听过一千零一夜吗？”

这个混蛋抛出了这句惊雷以后，就把我推给了仆人。

我被他的仆从带领着，顺着他的安排避开所有防卫，潜入王帐最里面的卧室。我一路都在想他最后的那句话。

一千零一夜？是那个……国王一晚上杀一个女人的故事吗？

这种设想实在是太糟糕了，我呼吸有点急促。这种急促的呼吸在我真正进入王我卧室之后彻底演变成了一种缺氧的窒息感。

原因无他，这个卧室……实在是闷极了。

触目所及是令人发晕的暗红色，天鹅绒和毛毡从高高的顶上垂下来，让这片空间显得密不透风。光线很差，没有照明。

就好似什么东西的胃部。

我随手捞来一串珍珠在手里把玩。地毯的毛绒很厚，走在上面脚会陷至脚踝，一点声音也发不出来，我走向那张深红色的大床。

我突然定住了。

背后，布料被刺破的轻微声响在幽闭的空间里显得分外清楚，什么东西抵上了我的脊柱，凉意顺着背脊瞬间爬上了我的脑门，激得我一个颤抖。

那是，刀。

求生欲是一种本能，我迅速地在脑海里想着应对的方法。这个人，我虽然不知道他是谁，但直觉告诉我，他就是北国的君主，北地的王。

我现在，宛如被一只狮子发现侵入了他的领地。

如何让狮子松开抵着我后脖子的獠牙？

刀往前刺了一分，温热的血缓缓溢出来，渗进衣料里。他的声音平静冰冷，就像他的刀尖：“我的近侍里，没有女人。”

我想了想，举起手，示意我手里除了珍珠链子什么也没有，更没有什么武器。他伸手把我的下巴掰过去，我近距离看清了他的脸，我的瞳孔被冻得一缩。

他其实没有弗兰西斯科那种冰雪一样的长相，发色眸色都是琥珀一样的深褐色。但弗兰西斯科披着温柔轻佻的假面，他却直接将冰冷和敌意全然外放，我完全不怀疑他下一秒就会把那柄猎刀往前送一分，戳进我的脊梁骨。

猎刀的刀尖开始向后心缓缓滑动，他眯起了眼睛：“我记得你，你是图格唯一的侍从。”

我很轻微地点了点头，一边心神颤抖，一边根本控制不住自己的目光在他身上逡巡。那感觉就像在看一柄极美的刀刃，即使刃尖就要戳进我的眼睛，仍然被它吸引挪不开目光。

他毫无疑问比任何刀刃都要迷人——不加掩饰的暴虐气息和高贵坦荡的神色杂糅在一起，是一种只能放置在王座上的气度。

他目光扫过我身上的长裙和惺惺作态的女人发式，我觉得他应该看透了我的目的。

猎刀从我身上移开，我这才看到那刀上沾满了血。不是我的，我的伤口不深，那应当是动物的血，他应该是出猎回来了。

他在我胸口的布料上擦拭猎刀。我不敢呼吸，生怕胸口起伏蹭到这个刃口带着锯齿的凶器。他用擦干净的刀挑起了珍珠链子，接过来在手里转了两圈。

他嗤笑了一声，然后用珠链捆住了我的手。

他冷淡地对我说：“自己脱。”

我抿了抿唇，牙关微微用力，僵在了原地。

他已经走到那边的扶手椅边，把刀随手抛在地毯上发出一声闷响。他坐下来，双手扶在扶手上，向后靠着椅背，丝绸衬衫因为这个动作微微贴合身体，勾勒出他劲瘦有力的身形，就像一只危险而倨傲的豹子。他在打量我。

我对这种事情实在半点经验也没有，不管表面多坚忍内心都紧张得发颤，以至于忽略了绑着手怎么可能脱掉衣服这种事实，只压抑着颤抖去解胸口的系带。

我目光有点躲闪地扫了他一眼，我惊住了。他扬起骨节分明的手开始迅速而自然地解衬衫扣子，旁若无人。先是微微仰头解开了领口的那一颗，然后并指带着劲往下强行挨个崩开了其余的扣子，双肩一抖扬手脱掉了这件衬衫，卷起来扔在了地上。

接下来是裤子。我愣在原地看他利落的动作。他俯身将长裤从脚踝褪下，劲韧的肌肉起伏间蝴蝶骨凸出一个性感的弧度。

他将裤子随手抛开，赤身裸体地扶着扶手，向后靠着椅背，沉沉的目光压迫地向我这边扫过来。

我忍不住咬住了嘴唇。

我别开目光不去看他，强迫自己不要把视线落在那起伏优美的肌肉和微微卷着的小腹上，更不要落在这个男人腿间坦然伏着的硕大性器上。

他没有催我，但是在这种境地中，继续犹疑不决是比脱衣服更令人畏惧的事情。

在他的目光下，我觉得自己才是毫无遮蔽，纤毫毕现。

我长长地吸了一口气，并着被捆在一起的双手，拽散了胸前的系带，然后又努力去够腰后的。他坐在椅子上，目光一瞬不瞬地笼罩着我。

我艰难地想勾住带子的边缘，但是双手实在受限。

他突然从椅子上起身，大步走过来拽着我捆在一起的手腕就把我抛到了床上。我猝不及防，趴在床上，被他压制住了。他粗暴地扯住后腰的带子，直接拽开了，然后一把拽断了捆着我的手的链子。

珍珠噼里啪啦滚落在床上地下，但我都看不到，他攥着裙摆边缘往上，整个脱掉了这件厚重的衣服，我的视线被布料遮挡，粗糙的裙面剐蹭在我脸颊和睫毛，一阵刺痛。

他把我按在床上，压制着我的手腕，将两手分开捆在了左右床柱上。

他捆得太紧了，我的皮肤血流不畅，手腕又闷又涨。

双手被捆，我被迫伏在床上，他身上起伏的肌肉隔着薄薄一层衣服，存在感强烈到让我畏惧，最脆弱敏感的腰肢被紧紧压制不能动弹，却生理性地抖个不停。

他手下用劲，直接从后领那里撕开了我的衣服。我皮肤一凉，接着被一把拽掉的是裤子。赤裸腿根接触空气的一瞬间我就克制不住地紧缩，滑腻的大腿和小腹跟身下的绒面摩擦，难以描述的诡异触感顺着皮肤往内渗透和攀爬。

他压制着我，重重地握住了我侧腰的肌肤。

我敏感地一躲，却被强行按着揉捏，暴露在空气中的皮肤从来没接受过这种对待，战栗着，我觉得那里一定大片大片透着玫瑰的颜色。

我知道我皮肤苍白，且容易泛红。

他揉捏着我大片的腰臀，用膝盖去顶我的膝窝，叫我跪着。又嫌我跪得太拢，用膝盖直接别开我的腿。我趴在床上，大腿内侧拉伸到极致，麻痒又疼痛。

叫我几乎浑身血液都冲上脑袋的是，这种姿势让我后面难以克制地在他眼皮底下翕张，说不清是他的目光还是空气带来的凉意让我浑身发抖。

我真的一直在抖。

我的脸蹭在床单上，我难以忍受，张嘴死死咬住了床单。

他俯身揪着我的长发，逼迫我仰头。我被迫张着嘴，听见他在我耳边下令。

“自己蹭出来。”

我愣愣地想了一会儿，才明白他让我做什么，我咬着床单的力气又加大了几分，双手握住了捆着我的绳子。他起身，问我：“长这么大，没自渎过吗？”

我当然有，可那种感觉，怎么比得上当着人面，跪在床上敞着腿淫荡地磨蹭到射精？

我俯身看向身下的东西，那东西的头部在床单上蹭着，可怜极了。

我咬着牙，放低胯骨，在床单上来回游移，刺激前端敏感的嫩肉和孔洞。天鹅绒和赤裸肌肤相触的感觉天然令人联想到性交，但我却被羞耻和痛苦烧得浑身紧绷，根本达不到顶点。

他突然揪住了我的臀肉。

我惊喘了一声，剧烈一抖，腰臀下意识地往回收，娇嫩的性器重重顶上床面，擦过天鹅绒的床单，叫我浑身抽搐了一下。

他好像不打算看我继续浪费时间，从背后压着我，胸膛紧紧贴着我的后背，然后捏住了我的东西，五指灵活又粗暴地揉捏和刮蹭，挤压脆弱的头部。

我一下子忍不住了，呜咽了一声，腰活鱼一样弹了一下，不由自主地紧紧卷起来收紧，在强制的快感下摇摆和扭动。这种刺激多过我过去所有贫瘠性经验下刺激的总和，又难捱又叫人头脑发晕昏沉。

他重重地摩擦了几下，我带着哭腔哼了出来。

下腹一紧，我在我仇人的手里射了。

他接住了所有的浊液，蹭在手指上，然后就着我的这个姿势，直接向那个可怜颤抖的所在插进了两根手指。

紧细的内壁被强硬地破开，我抖得像深秋的一片树叶。

他把三根手指一起捅进来的时候我直接失去了理智，脆弱的地方被狠狠地挤压，疼痛和难以言说的痛苦让我直接迸出了眼泪，我昏昏沉沉地开始哀鸣和喘息。

他手指旋转着抠刮，我瑟瑟发抖地收紧内壁又被强硬地撑开，软肉上糊着黏腻的精液，吱吱嘎嘎发着哭泣一样的声音。

我从来不知道和男人性交是这么可怕的一件事。

他顶进来的一瞬间，我的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在床单上，崩溃地哭喊了出来。

他一边狠狠地整根抽出又插进来，一边抓了一把珍珠丢在我赤裸低伏的背上，珠子顺着脊背争先恐后地滚下去，其中一颗擦着我脆弱凸起的脊骨，冰冰凉凉一阵酥麻。

我受不了地扭动着，牵拉着手腕的绳子被紧紧拉直。

他又抓了一把珠子，俯下身凑近我，胯骨紧紧压着我的臀，把性器深深送进我身体，凶蛮地擦过一点。

我哭叫了一声，剧烈地抽搐了一下。

他塞了一颗珠子在我嘴里。

我根本没力气，只能张着嘴挨操。珠子沾满了亮晶晶的液体，从嘴里滚出来掉在床上，他很不满意，惩罚性地猛力抽动接连顶在那个点上，我抽搐到喉咙间只能溢出破碎的哭喊，声音哑得要命。

他逼迫我：“含着。”

我不得已，含含混混地张嘴去接他手心里的一把珠子，他把一把都塞进来了。我含了满口，艰难地包裹着这些在我嘴里摩擦碰撞的小东西。疯狂的顶撞下一刻突然降临，粘连的软肉被狠狠挤压然后哀泣着放过。但是这放过根本不是放过，我脑袋像一团浆糊，可怕的快感和难以承受的痛苦沿着脊柱颤颤巍巍地攀爬。

合不拢的嘴角处，涎液和一两枚珍珠一起掉出来。

有珠子挤压我的喉咙口，我抽泣着，差点把那枚珠子吸进去。

他开始抵着我最受不了的地方研磨，我哭着扭动身体，腿根抽搐到跪不住。我突然大叫了一声，满口珍珠掉出来滚落在床单上，沾着晶莹的液体，湿乎乎地一片。

被男人操出来的性高潮漫长又可怕。被折磨得红通通的性器前端没有知觉，只知道一股一股淌着白液。我抽搐着蜷缩又癫狂地伸展，手腕破皮都浑然不觉。

眼泪顷刻间流了满脸，我哭着把额头抵在床单上，发出一阵混乱的呻吟。

在射精的抽搐和紧缩中，他埋在我身体里的性器居然又胀大了几分。

我受不了地撕咬床单，但他居然紧接着又开始了疯狂的顶撞和抽插。我的神智完全被撞散架了，只晓得呻吟和哭叫，含着他的东西扭动和抽搐。

他叫我又足足射了两次。

结束的时候他抽出来，滚烫的精液全射在我臀缝里，糊在红肿可怜的穴口。

他把束缚着我的绳子解开，把我掀过来让我仰面躺在床上。我满脸眼泪地躺着，胸腔依然在抽紧，腿根颤抖根本合不拢，大腿肌肉一片痉挛，花了好久才找到了我自己的呼吸。

空气掠过赤裸泥泞的身体，一阵发凉，我开始悬心那个“一千零一夜”的说法。

他俯身凑近了我的耳朵，手臂环着我撑在床头。我记得他的刀就放在床头。

四周幽暗静谧，我的哽咽还没有完全平息下来。

他在我耳边，声音低沉，叫我起来穿上衣服滚出去。

我怀疑我听错了。

但是这至少比所谓睡一个杀一个的民间传说要温和。

我还在努力把我自己撑起来，他已经站了起来，随手取了薄毯披在身上，在之前那把椅子上懒懒地坐下来了，甚至还点燃了一根烟。

我叹了一口气，这样粗暴简单的性交不是我的目的，我想磨蹭，至少多说两句话，但是我感觉到了他目光里像钉子一样的催促，只好忍着双腿的颤抖，艰难地爬起来裹上裙子，跌跌撞撞从帷幔的缝隙里摸出去。

滚出了姑且算是卧室的区域后，外面的空间仍旧很大。我看着这片错综复杂到处悬挂天鹅绒的空间，寻思着怎么营造一些后续。

我想起我咽下的那枚毒药，这可是破釜沉舟之举，怎么可以轻易就放弃？

最后我找到了衣物间的柜子，决定窝在里面睡一觉。

第二天如我所料，我被服侍王更衣的侍从发现，从柜子里拽出来扔在了地上。

他高呼了一声，把我当成了刺客。近卫兵闻声而入，冲进帐篷，用漆黑的长斧指着我的脖子，我低着头，用长发半遮住脸，把赤着的脚藏进裙子里。

王听到了声音，从里间掀开帷幔走了出来。他身上的丝绸睡袍披得不太齐整，苍白的胸口露在外面。

这一眼就让我想起昨晚他在我身体里的抽动和折磨，我咬着嘴唇看他。

他看了我一眼，神色没什么变化。

但我感觉到了针尖一样的杀意。我的图谋不轨过于昭然若揭，我其实在豪赌他会不会容忍我。

我仰起头，眼角雾蒙蒙地望他，睫毛像沾雨的蝶翼一样无力地抖动。我咬着唇，侧着头让一滴眼泪像盛不住一样滚下来。

这真是用尽我全身的演技。

他一直盯着我不说话，周遭的近卫兵没有他的命令，并不动作。我在斧钺所指下咬牙等待结果。

最后他拨开斧尖，伸手把我抱了起来。

我心脏狠狠抖了一下。他一路把我抱到昨晚把我折磨到发疯的大床上，把我放下来，然后吩咐侍从取女人的长裙来。我坐在床边看他，他吩咐完之后，径自在我面前脱掉了睡袍，单手拣起侍从叠好放在一边的丝绸衬衫穿上，侍从跪下来替他整理裤脚和厚厚的长靴。

女人的衣服送过来之后，所有的侍从就自觉出去了，这片暗红色的空间重新只有我们两个人。他把裙子丢在我膝盖上——那是一条石榴红的绸质长裙，滑滑溜溜，轻薄仿若无物，肩头也空空荡荡。

他叫我把裙子换上。

我的指甲深深嵌进了手心。

女仆的长裙和长袍其实式样区别不大，我尚且可以没什么心理负担地穿上，可是这个……

他看也没看我一眼，语气淡然而压迫：“我的卧房，从来只有我的东西。我的东西如果有自己的想法了，那你说，我该怎么办？”

我抖了一下，我突然感觉，事情从来就没有在我的掌握。我站在汪洋中心，脚下只有一座冰山，而这冰山正悄然滑向一个谁也不知道的方向，我觉得它最终会哐当一声撞得粉碎。

我心神震动，他走了过来，包容了我的呆滞，开始亲自下手收拾他新得的玩具。

所有布料织就的东西被解下来统统被扔进了熊熊燃烧的火炉里。那件薄薄的裙子被裹在我身上，仿佛和细白的肌肤溶为一体。

他把我的长发夹在耳后。

我已经说不出话了，我后背凉飕飕的。

然后他居然就这么离开出去了。

他出去之后，我才明白这裙子带给我的麻烦并非只有羞耻和难受——我没法出门了。原来的衣服已经没了，我一件御寒的东西都没有，出门就会被活活冻死，只能在他卧室呆着。

我仰头看着暗红的垂幔，昨天我就觉得这里像是什么东西的胃部，现在，我被一口吞了进来。

连皮带骨，等着被一起消化。

这种感觉实在太糟糕了，于是我还是决定爬起来，努力忽略身上诡异的触感，先翻翻各处的东西，努力增加一下自己的筹码。

在险些被裙沿绊倒了三次之后，我终于找到了一点有意思的玩意。

我在王的床下，摸出了一块带血的巾帕。

这块带血的巾帕因为塞得实在太过隐蔽，侍从也没能发现和打扫。

帕子上的血已经发黑，隐约可以看到有点偏紫。

这不是正常的颜色。

我回想起弗兰西斯科同我做的交易，他让我务必利用各种机会，在一切隐蔽的空间里，寻找一个烫金的纸卷，上面写着很多种药材。

这个东西一定牵扯到非常重要的秘密，他告诉我王不会在冬猎的时候仍把它带着一起，所以他希望我能一直保持跟王的关系，一直到返回北王城。

那个写着药材的纸卷，听起来就不是什么好东西，想想弗兰西斯科喂我吃的药，再联系上紫黑色的血迹，我越发觉得他是个披着斯文外壳的毒物。

更何况，最近接连近距离接触他和王，让我发现他们从眉骨到鼻尖的一段骨骼，极其相似。

这就更要命了，搞不好牵扯的就是王室密辛。

但这与我无关，我只希望可以利用他们的两相争斗，将水搅浑，让我王能够回去，无论是被送回去，还是逃回去。

夜里他回来了，带着一身很重的风雪气，进来被暖融融的炉火一烤，就有了些微的潮意。他把厚厚的毛披风脱下来丢给我，我僵了一下，下意识不想接过来。

但是这似乎不合适，我还是接过来，举起来想要挂在角落里。我向上伸展胳膊，挂在胸口的的裙子倏然往下滑落。

我惊得差点松手，但是一只凉凉的手伸过来，勾住了我的裙子，险而又险没叫它滑下来。

他开始只是拎着我后背那里的一点布料，但是我的体温让他的指尖微微变暖。

气氛变了味道。

他一把把我拦腰抱起来，放到了椅子上。我赤着脚坐在上面，紧张地用手撑着椅面。他俯下身来吻我的锁骨，双手掐着我的腰揉弄，迫使我挺起胯骨贴近他。

昨晚逼人癫狂的刺激还残留在我脑海里，我颤抖着想要往后退缩，他却不允许我躲一分。我的裙子露着肩膀，他直接扯着胸口的布料，把它拉到了腰间堆在那里。昨晚残余的淤青指痕衬着微微撕裂的石榴红布料，简直触目惊心。

他低头，用指尖轻轻戳了戳我的乳尖。

我瑟缩了一下，旋即被他一把掐住泛红可怜的尖端，掐拧揉捏，用手心摩挲着转圈，我受不了这个刺激，剧烈地抖了一下，浑身都止不住轻颤，腰身不受控制，竟然把乳头继续往他手下送。

我难受得咬住嘴唇，没忍住哼了一声。

他呼吸有一点加重，伸手掐住我的下巴：“脱衣服。”

我伸手把堆在腰间的布料往下撸，被他捉住了手，放在自己胯间。我宛如被火烫了一下。

他垂着眼眸：“给我脱。”

我只好赤裸着上身，红肿着乳尖，凑过去胡乱拨着他的腰带扣，不知道怎么地啪嗒一声弹开了，我抿着唇，拽着他的裤腰，往下脱。我根本不敢看他腿间形状优美又硕大的性器，也不敢看他弧度性感的胯骨和修长结实的大腿，昨晚它们牢牢抵着我的后臀，把那磨人的大家伙抵进我身体深处。

他踢开了落到脚面的长裤，一把撩起我的裙子，抄起我的膝窝把我的大腿抬高离开椅面，然后迎面跨坐在了椅子上。

椅面窄小，本就不是能坐两个人的，我的大腿只能放在他大腿上面，只有臀尖挨着椅面。在火红纤薄的裙摆下面，我大腿的内侧光溜滑腻地紧贴着他的腿面。我羞耻得浑身僵硬。

他的手臂穿过膝窝抱着我，坚硬硕大的前端顶着我紧张翕动的入口。

我咬着牙，昨晚的经历让我知道，待会儿会很疼很疼。

穴口太涩了，跟前端摩擦都觉得丝丝缕缕在疼痛。

他抓着我的手，伸到裙下握住了我的性器，带着我开始上下撸动。我身体不受控制地扭了一下，靠在他胸前仰着头被他强迫着刺激自己的欲望。

他手法远比我自己要灵活多变，至少我自己绝不会把自己玩弄到仰着头颤抖呜咽，他咬着我的锁骨，手下刺激得前端一阵阵冒出了透明的液体，顺着茎身往下淌，淌进指缝，又淌到穴口。

我腰胯突然控制不住地往上抬起，大腿根急遽抽搐，快感在腰腹聚集要爆炸着释放，却被他用拇指抵住了顶端。

我痛苦地哀叫出声，腰腿弹了几下，生生被逼了回去。

但是快感仍然被所在体内，不得宣泄，横冲直撞让我晕晕乎乎，我死死抱着他的后背，扭动着，失神的双瞳里淌出了眼泪，顺着眼角源源不断地滚下来。

接着他就着刚刚流出的清液，使力微微顶开了我的穴口。

昨晚我被他狠狠操过了，身体已经不像最初那样排斥，稍稍能够容纳那硕大的顶端，再进去却不行了。刚刚从濒临高潮的地方浅浅回落，我敏感焦躁得不行，颤抖和扭动间，居然仿佛在嘬着他的顶端。

我受不了了，咬着嘴唇趴在他肩膀上，把头偏向一边，流眼泪。

比起昨晚的疼痛和混乱，现在的渴望更叫我难堪。

他倒不急了，又开始玩弄我的乳尖，抚摸我的身体，从胸口缓缓抚摩到腰又顺着胯重重按揉下去，我在他手底下疯狂颤抖，小腿和脚趾紧绷又松开。

我感觉他是有意要挑起我极度的欲望。

但我是送上门的，我逃不开。

他终于扯掉了我的裙子，叫我彻底赤裸，可怜兮兮地趴在他肩头，又转而咬住了我的脖子，然后突然重重地顶了进去。

最脆弱的喉结突然被叼住，可怕的酥麻冲上大脑，那一下我胀痛中居然搀着满足，抽搐着接受他的插入，眼泪簌簌滚落，我仰头咬着唇呻吟出来，然后就是完全控制不了的喘息。

他太大了，我一个劲地抽气，努力缓解紧张的肌肉，最后还是只能无助地摇头抖掉眼角的泪水。

他不管我承受不了，直接开始抽动，擦着昨晚被蹂躏到红肿的甬道，抽出又往里钻。这个姿势并不好进，底下的嫩肉一个劲儿挤压排斥他的东西，却徒劳无功，越发可怜地被操到发抖。

我哭叫着，指甲掐进他的肩膀，于是他操得更狠，碾压和磋磨，丝毫不让我喘息。我被他一下一下用力的顶撞弄得身体不稳，又根本不敢往后躲，害怕椅子要向后翻倒，只能违背意愿地靠紧他，紧紧抱着他的后背，几乎在主动吞咽得更深。

这种挣扎要叫我疯掉，我委屈又难过，痛苦却又难以否认地舒服着，只好哽咽和哭叫。

他突然把我抱了起来，整个悬空，性器从我的身体里退出来，只留了前端在里面，他就这样转身坐在了椅子上，背靠着椅背。他的前端在浅浅的穴口整个打了个转，研磨刺激得我又抽搐着要攀上顶端，结果他又捏住了。

我哆嗦着，脊背弓起贴着他的胸口，我眼泪止都止不住：“求求你……放，放过我……啊——”

他掐着顶端又深深顶了进来。

这个姿势我大张着大腿坐在他的腿上，腰肢酸软逃无可逃，只能向下坐着深深吞咽，脚背绷着，挺着腰胯扭动，吸吮体内的东西。

我扭得他发出一声舒服的喟叹，开始扶着我的腰极其快速地抽插，而且抵着那一点顶个不停。本来就在边缘徘徊浮沉的我怎么也受不了这个，但他偏偏死死捏住就是不肯放。我这辈子都没受过这样濒死的折磨，大声哭叫抽噎，求他慢一点。

他倒是慢了，但是开始慢慢旋转着折磨已经红肿的甬道，折磨得我的前端抽搐着吐出一点浊液。

我难受得要疯了，不由自主地往下坐，吞他的东西，哀求他：“快，快一点……”

他听着我这样求他，反而整个退了出来。

本来我即将被高潮没顶，窒息痛苦，现在却突然又像骤然失去水的鱼，被抛上岸焦渴地想重新沉溺进水里。

我难受到一手无意识地捏上了乳尖，另一手摸向我可怜的性器，却被他拨开了。

他把我抱上了床，看我在欲望里渴求，狼狈又卑微。

我潮湿的头发披散在床上，仰面躺着，眼泪流到枕头上，微微张着嘴。

他看着我难受扭动，并着腿磨蹭，于是伸手拉开了我的大腿，叫我暴露出红肿的穴口。他俯身压上来，一手缓慢而折磨地抚摸我的鬓角，另一手居然插进了我的喉咙，带着玩弄过我性器的腥味儿，挑弄我的舌根，模仿性交的频率戳我的喉咙口。

我瞳孔几乎泛白，在叫人崩溃的性体验里，求生不得求死不能。然后他重新又重重顶了进来，开始压着我的大腿狠狠顶撞，合着身下频率的是他的手指，两处此起彼伏无穷无尽地折磨我。我哭得喘不上气，眼前发黑，最后他把我双手高高制在头顶，咬着我敏感的脖颈，狠狠射在了我身体里。

我尖叫出来，叫了一半声音又软下去变成悠长软腻的呻吟，裹着他刚释放的东西一下一下地吮吸抽搐，被过度延长的高潮释放起来慢却依旧猛，每一突快感都叫我仿佛看到濒死的白光，我甚至不知道我断断续续射了多久。

我浑身是汗，半阖着眼睛，大张着腿躺着，艰难地平息着身体的痉挛。

从这种疯狂迷醉的体验里抽身实在太困难，更不要说整个房间都是没有消散的腥甜气味。

他这次好歹终于没赶我出去了。

他俯身用手腕擦掉我脸上的眼泪，拨开我汗湿糊在鬓角的头发，捞过鹅绒被，把我们两人连同所有的暧昧一起盖住了。

我出了太多汗，在厚厚的鹅绒被里觉得难受，悄悄地想下床去找点水喝，但是不成，他拽着我的胳膊把我搂了回去。

他褐色的长卷发披散着，一直平静无波的眼睛里少有地有点慵懒的光。我突然想起来，我依然还没有能跟他在性关系外好好说上一句话。

也许可以从敲诈勒索开始。

我开始演戏，往他怀里挤了挤，强打着精神，趴在他赤裸的胸口小声求他：“我想要炭，棉，还有毛。”

他没有半点诧异，显然非常明白我为什么会提出这样的要求——为了我的老王图格。

来到北国之后，我们其实见到这位王见得很少，他似乎对于亲自折磨手下败将并没有那么浓厚的兴趣，对我们的遭遇更是丝毫不管。然而他虽然不管，其实也很清楚他手下对我王的欺凌和侮辱，物质上，精神上。

他几乎没怎么思考就答应了我，我发现这是个可行之策，于是开始夜夜敲诈。

敲诈是令我满意的，但是令我不满的是他但凡入睡一定要先用链子把我的手脚分别锁在床头床尾。这样很不舒服，睡一觉浑身酸痛，但是他半点不肯让步。

这种行为再加上他密不透风的卧室布置，让我隐隐得出一个结论，他非常缺乏安全感。

也不知道是如何造成的。

北王庭的冬猎为期半个月，我一连敲诈了七天以后，返程的日子将近。

与夜里的敲诈同步进行的是白日里的演戏。王并非日日都会出猎，不打猎的时候他一早出去见几个必要的大臣，然后就回到他暖融融的帐篷，披着薄薄的衬衫窝在火炉边打发时光。打发时光的方式有两个：看书，玩我。

由此可见我希望北王庭早日完蛋的期盼不太现实。勇武善战也就罢了，统治阶级还一个二个如此喜欢读书，又野蛮又文明，还精力充沛。

裙子早换了好几件了，不换当然不可能，那些换下的裙子即使洗干净了也穿不成。我被他整到没有脾气，说让我做什么我就做什么。

到了最后一天，他可能也觉得把我成日关在这里换衣服有点过于压抑，问我要不要跟他一起出去。

我早要被逼疯了，自然是一口答应。既然能够出去，那么，即使拿来的衣服仍然是女人的长式样，我也根本不介意。我跟着他上了马拉的雪橇，身侧跟着几十个手持长矛牵着猎狗的扈从。

雪橇速度很快，出了营地以后，周围是白皑皑的雪，雪下是墨绿色的针叶林。

风吹得我脸颊生疼，我缩在挡脸的绒毛里，努力在寒风中窝成瑟瑟发抖的一团。他看上去则好像完全不怕冷，迎风站着，束着的褐色卷发向后掠起，黑色皮毛的长披风迎着雪花翻滚。

他在风雪中稳如一块坚不可摧的磐石。这种气场确实无愧于极北之地的君主身份，我心情复杂地想起三年前他亲自指挥的那场侵略性质的战役，他踏上奥兰多的土地的时候，是否也是这种神色，坚定，淡然，无往不利。

今日捕猎的过程出乎意料地顺利，我虽然从来没在冰天雪地里打过猎，但是我也知道这收获是丰盛的——仅仅跑出五里地，就打到三只兔子和两只雪地狐。

王的兴致变得高涨，虽然他不是惯于眉飞色舞的那种人，我也感受到了他微眯的眼睛里愉悦的神色。也许是因为兴头正盛，他命令在前面引路的人：“换一条没走过的路线。”

队伍改变了角度，从稀疏的冬青木之间穿过，猎狗兴奋地吠叫起来，它们发现了新的猎物。

王眯着眼睛，一手握着雪橇绳，一手端起了弩箭，我顺着他的目光望过去，却根本看不清那是什么，只能看到褐黄色的花斑一闪而过。

那东西太快了，雪橇的速度显得捉襟见肘，他紧抿着唇，眸光和雪光一样锐利。

气氛有些紧张，我不由自主也紧紧揪住了我的袖口。几缕头发从我的帽子里漏出来，被风吹得糊在我脸上，我甩头撇开，小声急促地问他：“是什么？”

“猞猁。”

他一抖雪橇绳，训练有素的猎马开始加速狂奔，那只猞猁的奔跑速度太快了，即使如此仍然若即若离。我感觉到他瞳孔里有好战的兴奋，他整个身体都微微弓起。地势开始下降，雪橇的速度越来越快，迎面擦过的雪松每每让我担心会撞上去，但是距离确实越来越近了，我紧张得心跳加速。

他突然射出了弩箭。黑色一线闪电咻地奔向花斑猞猁，破空而去的箭尖像一个黑洞，完完全全吸引了我的视线。那只是一瞬间，箭锋夺地一声钉在了树上，矫健的猞猁逃掉了。

我还没来得及惋惜，身体突然一空。

失重的感觉挤压得耳畔风声疯狂碎裂，我头晕眼花，肺里空气被失去理智的尖叫挤压殆尽，没有重量的灵魂仿佛要被撕扯离开飞速坠落的肉体。

我们，连同雪橇，掉进了覆盖着白雪的谷沟。

最终摔下去的一下没有声音——在我耳里没有，我意识轰隆一声坠进金星缭绕的黑暗，再感觉不到外界的声音。过了一阵才开始又冷又热，冷的是身下的冻雪，热的是流淌的血液。

这时候我才发现，他紧紧抱着我，强行把我拗成了蜷缩的一团。

生死时刻，他的反应显然比我快得多。若是像我那样直接自由落体，现在我恐怕已经没命了。

他把我俩从雪地里挖出来，旁边就是雪橇四分五裂的残骸。猎马一只摔断了腿，在那里呜咽哀鸣，另一只不幸被雪橇断掉的横木戳穿了脖子，已经死掉了。他一瘸一拐地过去查看了那只断腿的马，那马失血过多，也活不成了。

这真是祸从天降。

谁也不知道那只猞猁聪明到把我们往雪沟里引，而我们注意力全在它身上，也根本无法发现完全覆盖了白雪的山崖。现在，所有的脚力都已经不能用，仰头看山崖，也实在太高了。

王看上去倒是很冷静，他严肃地检查了我的伤口。我被碎木划破了额头，血液沿着脸颊流淌，整个人都晕晕乎乎地。他用雪水擦洗了我的额头，撕下来干净的布给我裹上。然后他去检查了雪橇上的东西。

猎刀还在，箭也还有一些。我跪在雪地里看他找出装着干肉和饮水的袋子，水袋已经破了，不过遍地是雪水，也不是什么大问题。他把零零碎碎的武器都绑在自己身上，然后把干肉分成两份，递给我一份，俯视着我对我说：“起来，别跪在雪里。”

我忍着腿疼爬起来，他已经直接扭头沿着崖底出发了，我跌跌撞撞地跟上。我不能跟不上，一旦只剩我一个人，我只有死路一条。

虽然脑袋晕晕乎乎，但我大概知道他的想法。留在上面树干上的箭矢可以给搜索的扈从指明方向，断崖前面的痕迹也很明显。但是王显然不愿意等着被找到，他要自己绕回山崖上面去。

这条路实在是很艰难，要从崖底沿着坡度缓缓向上，绕一个圈再找到我们坠落的地方。我的体力并不好，失血又让我更加难以应付，即使这样，他也始终走在前面，没有等我的意思。我实在摸不准他对我的态度，看他现在的态度好像根本不在意我会不会死在这里，但是之前坠下的时候却确确实实也是他救了我的命。

我跟得越来越艰难，风雪开始变大，视野变得模糊。我用胳膊艰难地挡着风中的硕大雪片，但是仍然没防住一团雪直接糊在了我眼睛上。我一个激灵猛地阖上了眼皮，融化的雪水顺着我的眼角流淌下来。

我立时不敢前进，站在原地擦拭，等待泪水淌尽。但是等我睁眼的时候，满眼只剩我一个活人。我大喊了两声，但是声音被呼啸的风雪吞没，没有应答。

我跟丢了。

这时候我才突然察觉整个雪原有多么浩大和恐怖，无边无际也没有方向，是一片纯白的地狱。之前我没有陷入慌乱和焦灼，只是因为他始终走在我前面，是一枚黑色的钉铆，钉住我的视线，也叫我安心。

我渐渐挪不动步子，速度一旦慢下来，人就容易被风雪裹挟，我的体温迅速地下降，手脚僵硬，眼前发晕。终于，我突然发现身侧有一个山洞，我仿佛抓到了一块浮木。

我在洞口用断裂的雪松枝条做了标记，然后一头扎进了漆黑的洞里。

事后我才知道，任何一个有经验的冬猎手，都不会犯像我这样的错误。

往山洞深处看，是真的伸手不见五指，我抱着自己在勉强能透进雪光的洞口待了一会儿，还是觉得冻得不行，决定试探着往深处稍微走两步，在避风的地方吃点东西。脚下的石块坚硬冰冷，凹凸不平，我绊了几下，然后跌倒了。

我跌进一团暖和的、毛绒绒的硕大东西上面。

熊。

那毫无疑问是一只正在冬眠的熊，它最开始缩成一团一动不动，但是我摔在它身上之后，我感觉到了它厚实皮毛下的起伏。

它动了。

我惊醒了这只冬眠的熊。

它苏醒得非常快，几个呼吸间我就感觉到它的吐息扑在我的脸上，我掉转身子往外逃跑。这又是个错误的选择——它跑得比我快得多。它发出一声恐怖的吼叫，回声隆隆回响在山洞里。

我被它咬住了肩膀，硬生生拖了回去。

鲜血的味道混合着我的惊恐骤然迸溅，我吓得腿软，那只熊没有像其他野兽一样一口咬断我的脖子，而是继而撕咬我的前胸，我尖叫起来，那种即将被生生啃咬吃掉的恐惧挤压着我的心脏。

但是这一咬没有落到实处，锵地一声，好像什么金属的东西塞进了它的牙缝，同牙齿吱吱嘎嘎地摩擦。我心里陡然炸开一点脆弱的希望，蹭着地面努力挣扎着后退。那是谁？

那个救下我的人很沉默，他没有大吼大叫，但是出刀稳而有力。刀破开厚重皮毛的声音很轻微，只有噗嗤一声，但是熊血泼溅的味道很浓烈，令人呕吐。看起来，他完全能够杀死这头熊。

我猜测，周围没什么别的人，他应当是王。

北王族每一代的王都是天生的战士，我开始不再担心这场搏斗的胜负。我听见熊开始吃痛地怒吼，它在生命流逝的愤怒中挣扎，扑击掠起的风甚至扑到了我脸上。

熊吼的间隙，他突然发出了一声闷哼。

我心口砰地一跳。

刀铿然摔落在了岩石上。

怎么回事，他不是游刃有余吗？怎么会突然弄掉了刀？

我听着他突然开始变得短促而不均匀的喘气声，想起了床下那枚帕子。

他这个情况，难道是毒突然发作了？

空气中传来衣料被撕碎的响动，急促的声音骤然响起：“滚！”

这确实是他的声音，我惊恐地反应过来，他是在让我滚。

我恍惚了一下，颤颤巍巍要挪动我的步子，但是不知为何腿脚竟如千钧重，根本动不了。

他死在这里，我同弗朗西斯科的交易就完了，有那枚吞进去的毒药在，我一定活不了。但是，若他真死了……我也许来得及趁乱帮助图格老王逃回去。

这种设想成功的可能性微乎其微，但是这一点微茫的可能性实在太过诱人，我被吸引了，如同紧盯着漆黑夜空中的昏星。

他突然跌倒摔在了我身上，打断了我战战兢兢的权衡。

血沾在我皮毛的大衣上，滴在我肩膀上，跟我伤口的血混在一起，他喘息的声音近在咫尺。我摸了一手的温热，脑海一片空白，只能感觉到腥臭的呼吸转瞬之间再度贴近，那只熊朝着我们两人一起咬了过来，但是可怕的牙没有嵌入我的皮肉，反倒是他温泉一样的血喷了我一身。

我浑身颤抖。

对这个灭国之战的发动者，我曾经不是没想过让他血溅三尺，但我没想到，他的血会用这种方式淋在我身上。

那热度让我感觉到刺骨的寒冷。

他在地上翻滚，重新找到了掉落的猎刀。他握住猎刀柄重新开始缠斗，但是很快被熊扑倒在地上，出刀困难。我狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇，然后忍着疼从地上爬起来，往外跑去。他感觉到了我的动作，但是一句话也没说，只是压抑地喘息。

我跑出去一段，然后打开了我装着肉的袋子。掏出最大的一块，向熊吼传来的方向丢过去。

但是没有任何反应，我咬着牙，不仅向声音传来的地方投掷，也沿着出洞的路线一路丢了一串。我希望这些东西能够吸引那头熊，猪肉对它的吸引力也许胜过活人？这么做实在傻透了，我不知道有没有用，但是聊胜于无。

我心中一喜，我感觉到它掉转了方向。但是很快我就重新掉进了恐惧里，它好像被我投掷的动作激怒，转头向着我来了。我飞快掉头向外奔跑，呼吸急促发抖。我知道我跑不过它，但是疯狂地逃跑完全是下意识的举动。

突然眼前天光一亮，洁白的雪片铺天盖地而来，扑了我一脸。我大口大口喘气，回头往山洞里望。身后寂静无声，没有东西追来，我逃出了生天。

我脱力地一下子跪了下来，用手撑进雪地里，厚雪立刻就没及了我的半只胳膊。我茫然地喘息，盯着眼前那一片白得晃眼的雪，额头的血一滴一滴掉在那上面，打出一个个融化的红色小窝。

天地寂静而孤独，只有风雪声肆虐。

我愣愣地跪着，有点不想动脑子回想刚才的事情，我出来了，熊没追出来。熊还在里面。

我很不想猜现在山洞里面是什么样子。

我就这么默默跪了一阵，脚步声突然在我身后响起，我仿佛听闻濒死之人听闻天籁。

我转身颤抖着看向山洞里面。

首先看到的是一双厚底长靴，他一步步缓慢地走出来，站在我旁边，捡起雪块擦拭沾着污血的猎刀。

我重重松了一口气，跪在地上呆滞地看他擦刀。他脸上糊着熊的脏血，眉眼却依旧纤薄好看。

下一刻，他栽进了我怀里。

他倒下来的时候，依然拄着刀支撑着身体。但是他失去了太多的力量，到底没能撑住。我伤口疼得厉害，用尽全力才把他好好搁在我没受伤的肩膀上。万幸我俩的衣服都够厚，熊没有咬穿，也没有撕下肉来。但即使如此，被咬伤和挠伤的地方依然很麻烦。

他身上温度高得不正常，而且身体不受控制地轻微痉挛。这不像失血过多，也不像脱力晕倒。

我皱着眉最后扳过来他的脸，验证我的那个猜想。

果然，他嘴角的血沫是紫黑的。

刚才的权衡重新降临在我脑海，丢下他，自己跑掉？而我自己都没意识到，我竟然比刚才还要犹豫。

当弗兰西斯科大人带着雪橇队出现在这个山洞口的时候，我竟然深深舒了一口气。

我不用做这个困难的选择了。

弗兰西斯科没有带很多人，他的两个属下迅速把王抱上马车，他本人则裹着厚厚的袍子走过来，把手递给跪着的我，扫视了雪地上一片的血，挑着眉毛问道：“这是怎么，遇着熊了？”

我抿着唇，没有拉他的手，自己撑着站起来，往马车上走。他四下看了下，发现血迹是从我背后的山洞延伸出来的。

“他杀了那头熊？”

我依然没理他，他跟着上来，把马车的毡子掩严实了，然后像扳牲口一样扳王沾着血的脸。他好像有点嫌弃王的血沾在他白色的头发上，脸色很差。

我直截了当问他：“他中的毒是什么？”

弗兰西斯科用一块布巾擦拭自己白净的手指，啧了一声：“我怎么知道？”

我直觉他在说谎，他怎么也不像不知道的样子。

不过他也没有半分掩饰谎言的自觉，接着就告诉我：“看他这个样子，应该毒发不久。不打紧，再让他疼一会儿好了。”

我抿着嘴唇。

弗兰西斯科突然感兴趣地看着我：“你皱眉做什么？”

我怔了一下，然后才发现自己确实在皱眉。弗兰西斯科眯起眼睛：“你心疼了？”

他撕开我的衣服，从马车坐垫下面抽出一个箱子，拿出一瓶无色的液体，直接整瓶往我受伤的肩膀上倒。我咬着嘴唇溢出一声哀嚎，什么玩意这么痛。他凑过来用手指按着我颤抖的唇：“嘘……只是让你长长记性。”

我流着冷汗瞪他，他在我耳边声音很阴冷地告诉我：“记着你想做什么，有点自觉。你以为埃尔维斯在舍命救你？开什么玩笑。他单枪匹马杀过三头熊，要不是毒发，这对他根本就是餐前小菜。”

他轻笑一声：“埃尔维斯他只是从来都不喜欢别人动他的玩意儿，从王座到他床上的人。他只把你看成个物件，你可别自己先把自己感动了。”

埃尔维斯正是王，这还是弗兰西斯科第一次在我面前直呼他们王的名字。他态度极度散漫不敬，我感觉到他对王的怨念。

我想，他说的是对的，但是我感觉我的心脏有点不受控制地颤抖。我想，应该是因为刚见了鲜血。

这真是稀奇，奥兰多王城沦陷的时候，我明明见过漫过街道那么多的血，现在我真是出息了。

弗兰西斯科又掏出一颗药，在我面前晃悠了一下，告诉我这是我那颗毒药的解药。但是他还告诉我，解药只是延缓毒发，每个月都需要一颗。我若是乖乖听他的，之后就可以按时拿到解药。

他又多了一个长期拿捏我的把柄，我越发嫌恶这个斯文的禽兽。

我们回到营地的时候，所有的帐篷都已经被拆除，弗兰西斯科干脆下令直接起程。我没见到图格老王，因为弗兰西斯科把我和王一起塞进了王的马车里，他告诉我，我会发烧，不能回去跟图格一起吹风。

他说的是对的，我很快陷入了高热的状态，弗兰西斯科把我外衣脱了，然后用被子裹起来，在被子下面用烈酒擦我的身体。他动作细致温柔仿佛对待情人，但是轮到王的时候，他突然变得极其漫不经心，粗糙潦草，裹牲口一样。

我迷迷糊糊地注意到，他最后喂了王一颗药丸。

黑漆漆的，跟给我看的那颗差不多大。

这一觉我昏睡了很久，醒来的时候，喉咙很痛。

四周依然是那种暗红色遮光度很高的帐幔，这种沉闷压抑的风格我一看就知道是谁的卧房。我以为王不在，于是自己费力从从床上爬起来，却被一双手按住了。我这才发现他一直坐在床头的阴影里，我没有发觉。

他把我按回床上，盖好被子，我注意到他的手更加苍白了。

天知道为什么他的伤明明比我严重得多，但是却在我前面醒来。

我在床上躺了足足三天，三天里他没叫我下过床，把我按在床上强行静养。晚上我主动睡得离他远远的，免得碰到他的伤口，他却直接把我搂进怀里，我吓得一动也不敢动。

他很不喜欢太多侍从进他的卧室，更不许谁长时间呆在里面，所以很多事他都是亲手帮我做，我简直战战兢兢。

我有这等待遇……算他玩具里的新宠了吗？

我一面觉得滑稽，一面牵肠挂肚图格和我特殊的任务。

等到他终于不强制我躺在床上养蘑菇了，我就主动勾了他一下。

我跪在软垫中间，手指揪着床头的流苏，他的头发落在我肩膀上，很痒。我趁着刚开始，控制着自己的气息，尽量顺畅地说出一句完整的话来，我求他让我去见我的王，我很不放心他。

他好像很不满意我居然还有心思想别的事情，开始往死里折磨我。

枕头又湿透了，床单也湿了，柜子上沾着浊液，地毯上有莫名的一摊东西。

我差点直接晕过去，动根手指都不行，在床上又整整躺了一天。这时候他终于肯答应我的请求放我出去了。

我对王宫的内部结构很不熟悉，于是他安排了一个侍从悄悄领我出去。我终于换上了久违的衬衫长裤，遮住浑身暧昧的痕迹。这有点松快，然而那个侍从的脸让我些微的好心情都被浇灭了。

那居然是弗兰西斯科本人。

这禽兽从眼镜后面斯文地冲我笑了笑，压低了帽檐：“是我自己换了人，埃尔维斯不知道。”

自从上次在我面前直呼王的名字，他就好像撕下了面具又懒得戴回去，再没对王用过尊称。

他问我：“小纸卷的事怎么样了？”

我摇摇头：“毫无头绪。”

我们顺着鎏金绘饰的长廊往外走，北王庭宫殿的气质和北国肃杀凛冽的风雪气完全不一样，每个细节都要精细奢华到极致，琥珀一样的颜色让整个王庭看上去显得温暖极了。阶上的雪已经被清扫完毕，我跟着弗兰西斯科，一路上感叹着王族的奢侈。

其实奥兰多也是这样，王宫嘛，即使各有各的特色，奢华也都是一定的。

弗兰西斯科提示我：“应该在卧室附近，你多注意下。”

“哦？”

他告诉我，卧室是整个王宫最私密的空间。

这我不意外，我能感觉到王对他的卧室有多着紧，连侍从都不许待太久。

弗兰西斯科就笑笑，他的笑容和他的头发一样，没有温度，冰雪一般：“埃尔维斯只放心他的卧室，把他的卧室布置得跟什么似的。他不喜欢你出卧房，不是吗？”

我知道，王把我看成他的所有物。而人一向把自己的东西放在自己觉得安全的空间。

“像个小孩儿。”弗兰西斯科嘲笑道：“如果不是他冬猎的帐篷到底没有他王宫卧房护卫严格，我也没法把你送进去。”

我想起那个胃腔一样沉闷而幽闭的空间，若有所思。

分开的时候他狐狸一样笑着告诉我：“对了，过几天，埃尔维斯就要出兵思加坨了。他离开的时候，你可以把握一下机会。”

我吃了一惊，这太过突然，如果不是弗兰西斯科告诉我，我一点也不知道。

思加坨是奥兰多的盟国。图格曾经和思加坨年轻的君主订立最真诚的约定，永远不背叛，永远互相支援。奥兰多一战，思加坨也如约派出了军队，但是到底没打过粗犷善战的北方霸主，反而折进去了足足三分之一的军队。

如今，北方霸主的长斧要指向思加坨了吗？

我心事重重地回到图格和我之前被关押的地方——一个简陋的，供仆人居住的石屋。我进去的时候，图格正在刷洗宫廷拉车的马，他肮脏的乱发沾着汗水，黏在侧脸上。

他身上裹着新棉袍，看起来是我求王求来的。

我看到他其实还是冻得发抖，手上的疮疤也有裂开的趋势，于是走过去，从他手里拿下蘸水的刷子，跪下来擦拭马腹。

图格粗喘着靠在一边，打量我簇新的皮手套和面料考究的大衣。我能感觉到他的目光，不知道为何我觉得那里面的内容幽凉扎人，让我不太想探究具体的含义。

我心绪漂浮，心里想什么就说了出来，完全没有过脑子：“他们要打思加坨了。”

图格下垂的眼睑微微抬起：“思加坨？”

我叹了一口气：“思加坨凶多吉少。”

短短的马毛在我的梳理下乖顺极了，我把手指插进马的鬃毛，替它整理上面的浮尘。

图格的脸色很不好看，我熟悉他的表情，我觉得他在盘算些什么。我想起思加坨国君和他莫逆的关系，心里陡然一惊，压低声音对他说：“王，您可不要偷偷给思加坨传递消息。”

虽然有盟约在，但是我们自身难保，怎么可以冒险去做这件事情？

图格未置可否，阴沉的眼珠转了转，转回屋里去了。

我精疲力尽地刷完了几十匹马，时间已经到了深夜，可怜我的新手套，做这双手套的人一定没想过有人会戴着它做刷马这样的粗活，现在指尖的皮已经磨坏了。

我把它扯下来，走进屋里搁在一边。

炭火已经烧起来了，但是只是小小的一簇，石墙里依然透出彻骨的冷。我走过去蹲在火盆前面，低着头盯着盆里的火焰跳跃起伏。

他珍惜地夹了一块炭，沿着边缘小心翼翼地放好。我知道他为什么要放在那个地方，这样烧起来慢，不费炭。

他声音喑哑，嗓子里像是塞了棉花：“埃尔维斯……对你很满意？”

我其实不太想聊这个，那些鲜明的夜晚甚至白天都骤然撞进我脑海，让我咬着唇不知道该说什么。但是图格很在意，问了我很多细节，我皱着眉一一胡乱回答他。

他眯着眼睛：“很好，很好……但是，你要知道，他会喜欢你怎么做……”

我第一次打断了他：“王。”

他很不满意我的态度，伸手揪着我身上大衣光滑的毛领用力抚摸：“怎么，你不耐烦吗？床上的花样你什么也不懂，除了这张脸你还有什么，过几天他玩腻了你把你一脚踢开，你就该去死了。住在王宫里很舒服吧，娇嫩的侍女，精致的衣服，火炉烧得跟夏天一样，油汪汪的烤鹅摆满餐桌……想做什么就做什么，想玩女人就玩女人……”

这并不是我这几天过的日子。

我盯着他说这话一瞬间露出的狰狞嫉妒，突然反应过来这描述更贴合于……奥兰多的宫廷。

那是他还没沦为囚徒前，在奥兰多王座上寻欢作乐的日子。

我沉默了，没有回答他的话。

我想起我不在的这几天，他都是一个人抱着自己瑟缩着度过异国他乡寒冷的黑夜。

该怎么去安抚一个心理已经近似于扭曲的人？我希望我的王能一直坚韧、隐忍，但是那似乎是一种过于理想的设定。

窗玻璃被敲响了，我如蒙大赦，扭头看向外面，吃惊地发现那是王的侍卫长。

这个坚硬如一块铁的汉子敲窗只是象征性的通知，他没有等屋里的人回应，接着就猛地推开了嘎吱作响的门。

“王问你，怎么还不回去。”

我看着他没什么表情的方脸，回头扫了一眼图格阴沉的神色，站起来往门口走了过去。

图格在后面低哑地吼：“记得你是谁的仆人！”

我脚步顿了一下，在门口停住了。那一瞬间不知道什么奇怪的念头冲进了我的脑子，我打开了身上大衣的皮扣，把这件厚重的衣服解下来，接着是皮坎肩。

我把他们全部搁在屋子的角落，穿着一件薄薄的衬衣走进了十一月的朔风中。

侍卫长在我身后关上小屋的门。他并不管我穿得有多少，仿佛没看见一样引着我上了马车。我僵硬着脖子不想回头，不想看图格有没有立刻扑向那团暖和的衣服，把它们裹在自己颤抖的身躯上。我丢下的衣服对于一个王来说本该算是羞辱，但是……我不敢肯定他现在还配不配做一个王。

我叹了一口气，至少……他不必受冻了。

回到王宫的时候我整个人已经僵硬得不行，就像山上沾满冻雪的老树干，干枯又麻木。我在王宫的前庭犹豫了一下，还是脱掉了沾满泥土的长靴，赤脚走了进去。

温度差异太大，我胳膊腿都开始发痒，脸上泛起潮红。可能是在外面冻透了，一直到我走进卧室的帐幔，我的手依然冷得像冰。

他身上带着沐浴后温暖的潮气，正倚着床头看一本书。

我僵硬地走过去，他皱眉瞥了一眼我光着的脚和沾着雪片的衬衫，眯着眼睛放下了书，缓步走了过来。

“你的靴子是被狼叼走了吗？”

我嘴唇抖了抖，没说出话来。

他一把拽过我木头一样的手，我膝关节不受使唤，小腿也全然发麻，这么一拽直接在地毯上绊了一下，僵硬地跌进他怀里。

他眉间敛了起来，我感觉到他压抑着怒火。他把我丢上了床，粗暴地扯掉衣服，用鹅绒被子把我牢牢裹起来，像用叶片裹一只要进炉子的烤猪。

他钻进被子，搂住了我。

我抖了一下，感觉到胸口相贴传来的温度。他牢牢地禁锢着我，胳膊用力扣着我的肩背。我第一次知道温暖也会叫人哆嗦起来。身体仿佛是初春的一块冻土，血液在深处融化，在春天的节奏下缓缓流淌。痒酥酥的感觉如同萌芽，骨头的缝隙里有草在悄悄地生长。

哦，天。我刷了一天的马，我还没洗澡啊……

希望他不会知道。

他手劲箍得我有点痛，我听到他在我耳边用低哑的声音说：“信不信，我再也不叫你见光。”

听了这话，我倒没有很惊恐。

我只是安静地看着他。

这是我第一次在床上如此平静地看他的五官，之前我要么满眼泪水要么头晕眼花。他眼睛贴得离我很近，压迫感如此明显。我心里乱七八糟，突然意识到，从一开始方向就错了。

我是个没感情经验的人，不该用这种方式搅和进这一出博弈。我既控制不住自己又拿捏不住他，我甚至猜不透他在想什么。

可能是我直勾勾盯着他盯了太久，他微微起身，撑着肘俯视我，问我：“怎么？”

我缓缓地摇头，睫毛颤了颤，迷茫又柔软地继续看他。

他一把把我重重搂进怀里：“这么不想睡？”

他握着我的腰给我翻了个身，我冰冷的后背隔着他的丝绸睡袍贴上了他温热的前胸，他整个人像春风，野蛮强势地把我裹起来，包起来，揉搓我光溜溜的大腿和冻到通红的肩头。

我哆嗦着，肩骨瑟缩了一下。

他拢着我，开始重重地抚摸我，手臂压过我的两只乳尖，又轻轻地用指尖挑逗我敏感的地方。血液从边边角角苏醒又叫嚣，红通通地淌在我僵硬的血管，唤醒一些火热的东西。

我小声哼着，嗯嗯呜呜地开始难耐地扭动。

他咬住我的肩膀，像狮子叼着猎物，没有丝毫不耐烦。

他伸手向下，趁着我难受地蜷曲身体，捉住了我的脚。被冻过的脚在温暖的被子里本来就在细细密密地发痒，他揉着脚背，又挨个捋过细嫩颤抖的指缝，我狠狠一抖，掐着他环绕我胸前的手臂，竟然抑制不住小声问他：“要进来吗？”

他没回答，四处惹火的手倒是停了下来，重新搂住我的腰，把我抱在怀里。

他问我：“暖和了？”

我愣住了，我真没想到他会停下来。被挑起了一半的欲望确实开始让我浑身有了热度，热水一样酥麻地浸过全身，寒冷的心口也有了丝丝缕缕复苏的迹象。

可能是一冷一热把我弄傻了，我竟然直接问他了：“有没有可能，你放图格回去？”

他顿了一下，然后告诉我：“不可能。”

这个回答没有很意外，我低下了眼睫，沉默着靠进他怀里。

他今天罕见地没有做什么，却照样在入睡前把我手脚捆了起来，这种防备心实在是让我无可奈何。

不过这已经无关紧要，我又发烧了。

我身体一直算不上好，但也不算太弱。来到北国以后虽然辛劳困苦，但是也没生过什么病。这下简直像是开了闸，积累的病气全都找到了释放的口子。我在床上迷迷糊糊躺了七天。第七天的时候，我终于彻底清醒过来。

这时候，他已经出发去思加坨了。

因为王不在的缘故，我终于能够不再被锁着睡觉。这机会实在太难得，我在卧室里翻过了每一个雕花装饰，敲过了每一寸角落的墙面，没有任何收获。

这让我毫无头绪，我决定去找弗兰西斯科。

我装成侍卫的模样混进了书记官办公的地方。弗兰西斯科戴着水晶镜片坐在桌前，白色长发因为低头而微微遮住他的脸庞。

他没看到我。

我蹭过去，背对着他敲了敲他的桌角。

老狐狸从公文堆里抬起头，瞄了我一眼，抬了抬眉：“你来做什么？”

他起身打开了旁边小会客室的门，让我进去，然后关上门示意我说话。

我告诉他卧室里什么也没有。

弗兰西斯科没有太意外，他笑了笑：“如果能那么容易地找到，我早就拿到手了。”

我让他再给我点线索和提示，不要让我两眼一抹黑地翻来翻去。

“也许你该多注意注意埃尔维斯他本人。你从来不观察你的勾引对象吗？”他问我。

我揪了揪自己的袖口：“我观察他做什么。”

弗兰西斯科嗤笑了一声，打开了会议室的门，我知道他在送客了，只好走出去。

他走到堆满了纸张的书桌前：“下次不要这样冒失。等我主动联系你。如果实在有问题，记得给你看病的那个医生吗？那是我的人。”

我心不在焉地答应着他的话，视线已经被他桌角那堆纸张里露出的一个笔迹吸引了过去。

我凝视着那个笔迹，然后一把将那张纸抽了出来。

那是图格画的……思加坨城防图，墨迹鲜亮新鲜，看得出来是最近所画。

我盯着那张图，问弗兰西斯科：“这是什么？”

弗兰西斯科本来没想到我会看到这个，他瞥了一眼那张纸：“图格呈上来的东西。”

我表情开始阴沉，伸手想撕了这张图纸，他料到了我的想法，优哉游哉道：“埃尔维斯出发前早就看过了，参议院也是。”

我咬着牙，转身出去奔向了石屋，进门迎面撞见正在碾小麦的图格。我喘着气，盯着他，想要从他脸上里看出什么东西来。

他穿着我上次丢下的衣服，从脏兮兮的活计里抬头扫了我一眼，又低头继续加了一把小麦。

我问他：“你画了城防图？”

图格从鼻子里哼了一声，点了点头。我被他这副理所当然的样子气坏了，我冲过去跪在他面前，抓着他沾了面粉的手：“你这是在撕毁思加坨和奥兰多的盟约。”

他被扬起的面粉呛得咳了两声：“思加坨要完了，还提什么盟约。”

我盯着他摇头：“你以为这样他们就会放你回去？不会的。”

他鄙夷地甩开我的手，怨恨的眼神从凌乱而泛白的头发后面漏出来：“那你呢？你能做到吗？你能让他放我回去吗？”

我觉得悲哀且无力：“王。如果你因为这件事被放回去，你也坐不稳你的王座。你失去了信用，人们不会相信你，各国的君主再也不会跟你结盟，你会受尽鄙夷。”

他像听见了什么好笑透顶的东西，笑得浑身颤抖，然后指着门，对我说：“滚吧！去跟你的奸夫睡觉去吧。”

我已经生不起气了，他心理已经扭曲了。我甚至开始怀疑救他回去有没有意义，他现在这个精神状态，只会给奥兰多带来更多的灾难。

我叹了一口气，凉沁沁的寒意顺着脚底一路爬到心脏：“如果你真能够回去，就宣布说城防图是我泄露的吧。”

“我受不了苦寒的生活，为了荣华富贵抛弃了你，还转头把思加坨的地图献给了北国王庭。都是我做的。”我没有感情地说完这句话，然后转身离开了石屋。

我这么说不是没有原因的。

我突然害怕能够回去，或者说，跟他一起回去。如果那样，我觉得我作为一个眼看着他历经了最不堪时光的近臣，一定会不得好死。

所以如果有那一天，我也许会选择就此改换身份，流浪天涯——如果条件允许的话。那样也算我还了他救下我收养我的恩情。

但我没想到，半个月后，令人震惊的消息传进了王都。

埃尔维斯的远征，战败了。

这个时候王回程的军队还没抵达王城，但是战败的消息已经传得满城风雨。

我预感到了一丝不妙，立刻就去了石屋，但是屋内空空如也。我蹲下来，在石屋门前的冻雪上发现了一串细小的血滴和几点十字形的坑印。

北王庭只有监刑的黑斧军使用底端带十字锥的长斧。

我剧烈地惊喘着，奔去找弗兰西斯科。

“罪名已经在议了，不出意外，明日处死。”

他告诉我，图格知道的信息是三年前的，思加坨正好利用这个下了套。没想到北国的军队真一头撞了进去。

他端着茶杯：“虽然战败也不能全怪一张图，但是总是需要找个替罪羊，不然，参议院怎么跟民众交代呢？”

我猛然抓住他的手，他手里的浓茶在我的动作下全溅出来撒在袖子上：“图格他不是故意的，他以为自己提供的消息是真的！”

弗兰西斯科对我弄脏他的袖子很不满意，但是他眯着眼睛忍了下去：“他是不是故意的，重要吗？”

我揪住他的领子：“你别忘了你跟我交易的条件！他活着回去，我才会帮你做事，否则，我就把你的腌臜事情告诉你们王！”

“啧。我在做什么，你以为我那个傻子弟弟不知道？埃尔维斯清楚得很，我跟他互相捏着把柄呢，你才什么都不知道。至于交易，你忘记你吞掉的药了吗？”

我松开了手，退后两步看着他冲他低吼：“那就让我中毒去死好了，那是我的养父，他如果死了，我也不会给你卖命。我现在就去判决庭。”

他哦了一声，然后嗤笑着从桌子底下摸出了一个金色的小瓶子，旋开走过来捏住了我的下颌，硬生生给我灌了进来。

那像是花蜜，一股奇异的香气溢满唇舌，我不肯吞下去，粘稠晶莹的液体从我的嘴角溢出来流淌低落。但是还是有好些灌进了喉咙。

他放开了我，我弓着腰咳嗽，那些东西滑进我的胃里。我嘶哑地问他：“这是什么东西？”

弗兰西斯科好整以暇地把瓶子收起来：“催发毒素的东西。”

他话音刚落，一股细密的疼痛突然爬上胃壁，我倒在地上，脏腑开始抽搐。

我忍不住呕了出来，最开始几次都是干呕，后面那次我蜷缩着喷出了一口血沫。

那竟然是紫黑色的，和王的症状一样。

我呆住了。

弗兰西斯科把我拖进了一个不知道是什么的地方关了起来，周遭一片漆黑。

剧烈的疼痛持续了大半天，然后才开始逐渐减弱。我内心的焦急像一把火，一直烧着维持我意识的一丝清醒。

但是火也有烧尽的时候，那之后我终于精疲力竭，挣扎着沉进了彻底的黑暗。

图格死了。

我听到这个消息的时候，刚刚从昏迷中醒来。我在熟悉的卧室里，躺在熟悉的深红色床上，一只苍白的手伸过来按住了我。那是王，他回王城了。

我疲惫地盯着那手上蓝青色的血管，听见医生在旁边对他汇报说，我焦急悲痛过度，有点发烧。

我明明是中毒，我心想。但我立刻想起弗兰西斯科说过，这个医生是他的人。

呵。

医生走前给我留了一些药，他递给我其中一只瓶子的时候使了个眼色，我明白过来这个里面装着那种延缓毒发的解药。

这个医生终于走了，我仰躺在床上，呆呆地凝视着床顶，我听见我自己木木地问他：“图格是怎么死的？”

“铡首。”

我竟然笑了下，笑着笑着，一行眼泪就滑了下来。

他心情好像没比我好多少，甚至称得上烦乱。我觉得他看见我哭肯定有点暴躁，不然怎么会扯开被子直接上来发狠地咬我的脖子。

我浑身麻木没力气挣扎，随便他怎么粗暴地动作，我只是咬紧唇，睁着眼睛淌眼泪。

眼泪像融化的雪水，淅淅沥沥冻得我发疼。

他掐着我的脖子撕掉了我的衣服。丝绸的布料裂开的声音叫人心脏狂跳。我仰着头，泪水一行行从眼角滑下来，他粗暴地一把将被子扔下了床，拖着我的踝骨把我扯到大床的正中，压上来啃咬我的锁骨，揉捏乳头和臀尖。我偏过头，把眼泪蹭在床单上。

他掐着我的下巴：“你哭什么？为了图格吗？”

他哼了一声：“为了图格……呵。”

我没回答，他扳过我的脸：“一点反应也没有，你死了吗？”

他拽着我的头发，把他的东西塞进了我的口腔，我哭到喉咙抽搐，他的东西那么坚硬，我的喉咙被撑得生痛。

我哆哆嗦嗦张大了嘴，被迫吞咽到根部。眼泪混合着吞不下去的津液淌下去滑过锁骨糊在胸口，狼狈又恶心。

他沉默地看着我，没容忍我继续喘息，抓住我撑在床上的两只手，用破碎的衣料紧紧捆了起来。然后他禁锢着我的手腕，让我面对他跪着。

他把我的手拉着高高抬起，却把我的头按下去凑近他的东西，用湿淋淋的前端戳我的脸，然后强迫我再次吞了进去。

肩胛因为这个动作疼得钻心，但是我没力气挣扎。我破碎的哭声在他抽动的间隙溢出来，那根东西每每弹跳和搏动，我都心惊肉跳。

我呼吸不了，眼睛哭得睁不开，我觉得我就要这样死去的时候，他放开了我。我脱力地趴在床上，胳膊肘撑在他大腿上，脸歪在他胯间那片床褥上，他翘起的东西就在我面前。

他绕到了我身后，俯下身把我整个圈在怀里，拖着我的大腿让我两腿大张地跪趴着，被捆起来的双手搁在面前，手肘撑在床上，肩骨脆弱地支棱着。

他一手环过我的腰让我整片腰和后臀紧贴他的小腹，让我的大腿内侧磨蹭着他的腿和性器。

眼泪落在暗红的床单上，湿痕是深色的，像血一样。

我咬着嘴唇，感受到他将手指伸进来粗暴地翻搅，没有循序渐进就直接找到我的敏感点戳弄刺激。粗粝和疼痛先于快感而至，我哼了一声，咬牙忍住了呜咽，腿根抖个不停。

我承受不住地倒下去，侧脸抵着床单，腰深深地塌着。他没有任何预兆，就这么顶了进来。

我抽噎着哀鸣了一声，那是自上而下的俯冲，因此进得格外深。我感觉到软糯的边缘被撑得疼痛不已，不知道有没有出血。我咬住自己的胳膊不愿意叫出来，他不高兴我这个态度，顶着我的敏感点用力地抽动。我浑身抽搐起来，腰不受控制地弯折，几乎要断掉。我尖叫一声，在他的抵弄下射在了身下的床单上。

但是他仿佛没看见，动作丝毫没变，被我身体包裹的那根东西依旧硬硬地撑着我的肠道。刚刚高潮完的身体敏感到碰一下都会发抖，更不要说继续被他这样狂风骤雨般地顶弄。我随着他的节奏抽搐得像狂风里一朵翻飞抖动的花，脚趾蜷缩浑身都揪紧。

破碎的呻吟和压抑的尖叫根本克制不住，我哭着断断续续求他：“慢……一点，求……求你……”

他当然不会听我的。

大概是被他操了太多次，太熟悉他的身体，在这种粗暴的动作下我居然也渐渐有了反应，刺激顺着脊柱攀爬。跌跌撞撞的快感和心脏里的麻木悲楚哪个占了上风？哪个都没有。他们在我身体里交战拉锯，又结成盟军一起横冲直撞要把我撞碎成一摊碎片。我没有碎掉，但是汗水和乱七八糟的液体溅得全身都是，它们裹着我融化成没有力气的烂泥。他又强迫地拉近我的腰，逼我跟他贴在一起。

身下床单湿了好大一片，我咬住了一块带着湿痕的床单，又咸又腥的液体从纤维的缝隙渗出来，我颤抖着又射了。

眼前发白，我又哭了。

他拽着还没结束高潮的我下了床，把我按在墙上，双手扶着墙压制在头顶，别开我的腿极其、极其缓慢地又顶了进来。还没发泄干净的高潮被这种非人的动作无限拉长，我下巴抵着墙面，浑身被他压制得动弹不得，一边抽搐着挤出余精，一边一寸寸吃进去他的东西。他重重抚摸我的身体，摩挲每一寸沾着汗水滑腻的肌肤，咬我的后脊骨，甚至抽出来蹲下，咬我的臀尖。

他一直很懂怎么刺激人最让人发疯。

但我只是仰着脸流泪，汹涌地流泪，死死咬着嘴唇，企图堵着嘴里破碎颤抖的呻吟。

他今天躯体依然烧着炙热的欲望，但我却觉得他浑身散发着冷意，又萧条又郁结的冷意。

他没顶几下，又拽着我回到了床上，按着我侧躺下来，面对面再度狠狠操了进来。

我看着床单，开始呆愣愣地流眼泪，因为被冲撞而混乱地呻吟。他皱着眉掐着我的下巴逼我看他，我愣愣地看着他，我知道我瞳孔里什么也没有。

他皱眉，还是闭上了眼睛，把我牢牢圈进了怀里，紧紧抱着我的后背，抚摸着我的头发，沉默地开始均匀地整根抽出，又整根插入。

在这样麻木的性交里，他吻了我的头发。

最后他什么时候射在我身体里面，我完全没有印象。

泪水迷蒙间，我仿佛看见了那年刚见到图格的我。我躺在铡刀下面，等着不公平的命运把我斩成两截，直到一个优雅尊贵有些年纪的贵族救下了我，那是还没沦落北地的图格。他刚摸了摸我的头，画面就突然换了，铡刀下满面脏污的人抬起头冲我凶狠地笑，面容正是当年救我的人。

命运完成了这一出可笑可悲的替换，我的心口如同被标枪狠狠穿了一个空洞，没有疼痛，漏着风雪。

铡刀下鲜红肌腱和白色颈骨一寸寸裂开，浓稠血液喷溅在北国的冻土上。

我崩溃地大叫一声，死死咬住了什么东西。

一嘴的铁锈味里，我发现我咬的是他的肩膀。

他一定很痛，却连眉毛也没皱一下，五指插进我的头发里梳着，眼神深黑。

我舔了舔唇边的血，那血混着我的眼泪，有点像浓烈的龙舌兰混着盐巴。我发着抖，问他：“有酒吗？”

他喘息着沉默了一会儿，用毯子把我裹着抱了起来。

这是条从来没走过的走廊，空气中有浮尘的味道。他穿过走廊，把我抱进了一个房间，这个房间漂浮着浓郁的酒香。

我扯扯嘴角：“私藏酒窖？”

他把我放下来：“我母亲曾经的房间，跟她有关的一切都被我放在这里。”

我歪在地上，任由毯子滑下去，衣不蔽体地看他取来杯子，往里面倾倒酒液。

他眉间有一丝躁郁，这种本该显得浮躁的神色在他的眼眸里竟然深沉而馥郁，就像在他倾倒下幽幽蒸腾出的酒气，辛辣灼人。

我舔了一下唇角，突然想撕他的伤疤。

“打输了不好受？”

他倚在酒柜边上仰头灌了一口。

我继续挤兑他，图格死了以后我真的什么都无所谓了，也不在乎他生不生气：“打输了就回来找妈妈要安慰，啧，你几岁啊埃尔维斯。”

我当面对他这么说话简直在找死。

他猛地打翻了身边的酒桶，深红的酒泼了我一身，我的长发湿成一绺一绺，又甜又黏，滴滴答答往下滴着葡萄酒，他把手指伸进我的发丝，酒液流淌在他指缝间。

他低头吞咽沿着我脸颊流淌的酒，又把舌探进来和着酒气凶狠地咬我的舌头。

“图格对你真就这么重要？”

我喘息着直视他的眼睛，舔了舔嘴角的酒，像在舔一行淌下来的血：“那是我父亲。”

他手指尖顿住了。

我笑了笑：“是养父。他救了我的命。我曾经发过誓，要为了他活着。”

我拽着他的领口，把他推倒在地上，任由头发上的酒一滴滴滴在他胸口。

他瞳孔里复杂多变，一瞬间闪过了不知多少种难以言说的神色，良久才声音发涩地缓缓问我：“他对你很好？”

我笑着摇头：“不。”

我以为他会觉得我有病，但是他用力闭了闭眼睛，侧头看着旁边的一瓶酒，目光在那澄金色的液体里停留了很久，然后近乎轻柔地摸了摸我乱七八糟的头发。

为了保存酒，这里的空气温度并不高，掠过皮肤的感觉凉飕飕的。我低头看着埃尔维斯，我俩身上的酒液和乱七八糟的液体混合在一起。

过度的情绪和复杂的痛苦会驱使人做出点简直是疯了的事。

刚刚的抽搐疼痛和逼人发疯的快感还没完全褪去，湿淋淋的后穴也仿佛还有东西插在里面。但我没有在乎，我没有感情地笑了笑，咬着唇，坐在他胯间，撑着他的肩膀缓缓又吃进去了刚刚折磨了我半天的东西。

我喘息着低下头，牙关颤抖地问他：“爽吗？”

他皱着眉看我，眼神幽深晦暗。过了一会儿，他一边感受着我起起伏伏吞咽他的东西，一边抚摸着我的眉骨和睫毛。

他竟然在克制他的喘息。

我像发现了什么好笑的事，我第一次如此主动，他竟然第一次如此安静压抑。他从来喜欢逼着我在床上叫得一塌糊涂，现在却又这个德性。我摩擦过度的内壁敏感而疼痛，在我故意的控制下紧缩又放开，反复吮吸他饱涨的前端和青筋隆起的柱身。我笑了笑，低下头把沾着酒的胸口送到他嘴边：“你要尝吗？”

他一口咬住了我敏感充血的乳尖，把它咬破出血，丝丝缕缕的酒精渗进伤口，又疼又酥麻。

他射进我身体的时候，我的眼泪又无声地淌了下来，完全止不住。我舔了舔，又苦又凉，舌尖都麻了。

我听闻，冰天雪地里的人冻死前会觉得浑身发热，会想要脱掉身上所有的衣服。我不知道那是否和我现在的感觉类似。我觉得真冷，真冷，偏偏皮肤蒸腾着虚假的热度。

严寒欺骗了我的感知，我也许行将冻死。

他凑近亲吻我，我偏头避开了，他的吻转而长久地落在我的锁骨上。我目光落在那瓶澄金色的酒上，玻璃瓶子折射着微光，显示出一种陈年的甘醇诱惑。

我眼神凝固了。

那个瓶子的底部，沉着一个烫金的纸卷。

我从他身上起来，扯过毯子蜷缩在酒柜下面，不动声色地仰头开始打量这间房间。

房间里原来的陈设都被搬空了，又专门做了通风和遮光的改造。但是墙面和吊顶的装潢没有取掉，壁灯陈旧的垂花也依然在那里。

那些大多是乌木质地，夹杂着錾金和铁器。并不浮华，反而肃穆沉重。

埃尔维斯说，这里之前住着他的母亲。那位以铁腕著称的前任女王，克利奥梵妮陛下。

光是看这些遗留的东西就能想到这位女王是怎么一个风格，而埃尔维斯在她死后把这里封闭起来，做成酒窖，也很耐人寻味。

我问他：“你母亲对你很好？”

他深深地看着我，那神色完全不像在谈论他自己：“不太好。”

我笑了笑，然后伸手就把那瓶澄金色的酒够了下来，动作流畅地直接开了塞子，往他的杯子里倾倒。

我的手腕被他握住了，瓶口因为这个突然的动作抖了抖，几股酒液泼溅在杯外。

我冲他懒洋洋地挑挑眉毛：“怎么了？”

他看了我一眼，好像在确认我此刻是不是心怀鬼胎。我确实心怀鬼胎，但是比心怀鬼胎更多的是破罐子破摔的坦然。

他皱眉：“这是蜜酒，我不喜欢。”

我也没想到这居然是蜜酒。我想起了弗兰西斯科灌我的蜂蜜……

我真是懒得继续跟他们兄弟俩纠缠了。

那枚烫金的纸卷因为我刚才的倾倒动作，已经滑到了酒瓶的中部，我故意拿着那瓶酒晃来晃去，然后肯定地对他说：“你不是不喜欢，你是不能沾。”

他眼神定在了我身上。

我歪着头勾起嘴唇，眯眼观察他的表情，然后哗啦一声把酒瓶磕在了酒柜上。

金色的酒液和破碎的玻璃飞溅的样子美极了，我伸手在一地碎玻璃里一把抓住了那个包着防水封套的纸卷，塞进嘴里咬在了齿间。

微量的蜜酒滑进胃里，引起了轻微的症状。我忍着疼，瞪着眼睛含含糊糊地威胁他：“告诉我，这是什么东西。不然，我就吞下去了。”

他皱眉走过来，把我逼到了角落。我怀疑他在思考应对的措施，比如，强行扼住我的喉咙让我吞不下去，然后逼我吐出来。

我死死盯着他的动作，在他的目光下，我觉得自己就像一只被伤害了却不知道怎么报复的小动物，又愚蠢又弱小，胡乱展示着自己的獠牙。

但是他攥住了我的手腕，把我的手拉过去展开，露出了手心扎进去的玻璃。

我愣住了。

他握着我的手腕，然后搂住我的腰，揽着我坐在了远离那摊玻璃的地方。他背靠着冰凉的墙面，让我倚在他怀里。他用袖口裹住玻璃渣露在外面的部分，然后安抚性地用指尖滑过我的侧颊，擦掉我因为紧张渗出的冷汗，最后停留在我紧闭的唇，轻轻按了按。

下一刻他稳而迅速地拔出了那枚玻璃。

我皱着眉，忍受着掌心酒精渗进伤口的疼痛，然后就被他牢牢抱住了。他环着我肩膀的手稳固而有力，我听见他低声问我：“疼？”

这，我突然怀疑，这枚弗兰西斯科在乎得要命的纸卷……对他来说根本不重要。

疼痛让我的身体有点僵硬，我强行放松胳膊，把那个纸卷吐了出来，用手心接住了。我有点嫌弃，于是掰开了封套，直接捏住了干净的纸卷，举到他眼前，再次问他：“这到底是是什么？”

他垂眸端详了好半天，仿佛在透过那个纸卷凝视某个人。

他对那个人的感情一定很复杂，我想。

“上面写了我哥哥所中慢性毒的配方和解药。”

我以为他说错了：“谁中的毒？”

他垂着眼睫，目光很淡：“我哥哥。他现在的名字是弗兰西斯科。”

弗兰西斯科中毒这件事，让我十分惊讶，因为我真的完全没有看出丝毫痕迹。但埃尔维斯接下来告诉我的东西更是让我震惊到无以复加。

这果然是一出王室秘辛。

克利奥梵妮女王在生命最后的时光预见了两个儿子之间的争斗。她的长子野心勃勃算无遗策，次子的征伐欲和掌控欲则叫他更不可能让出分毫。女王在深思熟虑后将王位传给了小儿子，并剥夺了长子的王族姓名，逼他退出王位的竞争。

但她仍然认为他们之间迟早会血溅五步，要么长子害死次子，要么弟弟处死哥哥。

这对于北国的安稳壮大也不是好事。

克利奥梵妮对儿子的爱护格外残忍，她为了使两个儿子不至互相残害，逼迫他们分别吞下了慢性的毒药，又把这毒药和对应的解药配方交给了对方。

如此，两兄弟掌握着对方的命门又被彼此捏住咽喉。

我震惊地问他：“你们……每个月都要交换解药？”

埃尔维斯点点头：“大概如此，发作的时间并不规律。”

我手指发颤，一个母亲怎么能这样对待自己的孩子。

“你……恨她吗？”

他看着那个纸卷，展开来给我看女王沉静的字体，轻轻叹了一声：“她是我的母亲。”

埃尔维斯抱起我，沿着走廊缓缓走回卧室。

“弗兰西斯科跟我之间的敌对很早就开始了，第一次，他在我身边的侍女里面安插了奸细，在我卧房里捅了我七刀，那时我十三岁。”

我看着他，浑身都僵硬了。

“不过那是他离得手最近的一次，后来，虽然他一直不遗余力在我身边安插各种人，那些人倒也从没能在我身边活过一晚。”

我想起还在冬猎的时候，弗兰西斯科玩笑般告诉我的“一千零一夜”，嘴唇抖了抖，没能说出话来。

他走进卧室，掀开帷幔，把我放在床上，低声问我：“所以你也是他塞在我身边的，对吗？”

我不知道怎么回答。他的眼神像一把纸灰悠悠飘洒在雪地里，沉寂得扎眼。

我深深吸了一口气，拽着他的袖子，仿佛在给他一个微不足道的安慰：“我……我一直只是为了图格。”

他不置可否地笑了一下，然后用我熟悉的链子捆住了我的手脚，把那枚金制的小巧钥匙在我面前生生捏扁了。

这钥匙只有一把。我在心里叹了口气。

不见天日的日子再次来临了。

那枚纸卷依然在我手里，他没有夺回去，但是我也没机会跟弗兰西斯科联系。不过无所谓了，爱怎么样怎么样吧，我也不太想把这玩意交给弗兰西斯科。我自己都不知道我自己想做什么，不然也不会把局面弄成这个鬼样子。

不能出去的时候我就整日蜷缩在大床上，在发呆的间隙随意地思考接下来的人生，又根本思考不出什么来。

我摸出了那天医生悄悄塞给我的药丸，一个月一粒，算着也快了。我把它捏在指尖打量着。

这个东西漆黑漆黑的，看着挺不起眼，但是偏偏就暂时吊住了两兄弟之间一触即发的争斗。

弗兰西斯科为了拿捏我，居然给我下了跟埃尔维斯一样的毒，对我也真是抬举。

很久之后，在我终于离开北国的时候，我时常会想，如果当时我真的老老实实一直被锁在卧室里，像一株植物悄悄失水干枯最后死在寂静的冬天，会不会反而是更好的结果。

但是这种假设不可能成立，时间给予我们最残酷的嘴脸就是没有如果。

所以那天，我还是会在沐浴的时候，故意放满了冷水，在里面足足待了小半天，出来也不披衣服。

我如愿以偿发起了烧，见到了一直给我看诊的医生。

这么久我都没消息，弗兰西斯科应该也是对我的情况有一些猜测。医生一看到我这手腕脚腕叮铃哐啷的链子，就暗地里给了我一个了然的眼神，在被子下面塞给了我一枚刀片。

我趁着埃尔维斯离开的时候，用刀片割断了金链子，然后悄悄离开了卧室。

如我所料，我在宫廷走廊里躲着近卫军往外溜的时候，遇到了弗兰西斯科安排接应我的人。

他带我去了弗兰西斯科的私宅。

我第一次来这里，但是整体上也确实没什么惊讶的感觉。他的屋子就像他的人，优雅精致，又过于干净，有点距离感。

书房里烧着取暖的火盆，旁边是羊毛的毯子，他坐在毯子上，动作随性，膝盖上摊着一本书。

这个情景和我第一次在冬猎的帐篷里见他很像。

他抬头端详了我一眼，弯着眼睛歪头冲我笑了：“埃尔维斯居然没舍得杀了你。”

看语气，他已经大概猜到我在埃尔维斯面前暴露了。

我耸耸肩：“也许他想多玩几天再杀，结果却被我跑出来了。”

他放下了手里的书，语气很肯定：“你拿到了纸卷。”

我嗯了一声。

他饶有兴趣地问我：“在哪里找到的。”

“克利奥梵妮陛下的房间。”

“嘶。”他一副果然如此的表情：“埃尔维斯竟然会带你去那里。”

他把我从头打量到脚，眼睛里浓浓地都是玩味。我被他看得很不舒服。

他问我：“把纸卷给我，你有什么条件？”

他倒是知道我不会轻易把纸卷给他。

我目光再次扫过熊熊燃烧的火盆，然后没什么表情地开口了：“我要你为我彻底解毒，并且送我安全离开北国。”

他站起来绕着书桌踱了一圈：“这个要求倒是合理。”

我打断了他：“而且，我要你手里对应的纸卷。”

弗兰西斯科的眼神顷刻就变了。像一柄藏在冰湖下面的刀突然割裂冰面刺了出来，清光凛然。

他微微低头，水晶镜片的反光把他的眼神藏在了后面：“你知道的还不少。”

我又下意识看向那个火盆，炭火充足，通风良好，火苗很高，足以在舔舐一切可燃物的瞬间就把它化为灰烬。

我直直地看着弗兰西斯科：“你应该很清楚，我现在没有纯粹给你卖命的理由。”

“有，你要离开这里。”

“但我不想帮你了，弗兰西斯科。你应该有其他的准备，交换纸卷对你们来说只是放开彼此的枷锁，你们有堂堂正正争斗的机会。这不是个糟糕的交易。”

他嗤笑了一声：“兄弟阋墙喋血，你管这叫堂堂正正的争斗？”

我吸了口气：“交易之后你们怎么跟我都没有关系了，那时我已经……离开了。”

他走过来，靠得离我很近：“那你就没想过埃尔维斯的态度？他愿意吗？”

“我这个弟弟，他难道愿意跟我交换吗？没有了这个钳制，他胜算有多大？你天天被他保护在宫殿里什么都不知道，也不知道他因为战败受了多少诘问和质疑吧？参议院对他的支持史无前例地低，你觉得他会在这个时候放开野兽的笼头吗？”

我不由自主地后退了一步。

弗兰西斯科看着我：“你自己带着纸卷送上门来，指望我到手的东西不要反而跟你交易？可能吗？”

我盯着他：“纸卷还没到你手里呢。”

电光火石之间我从袖子里抽出藏好的纸卷，丢进了熊熊燃烧的火炉。

弗兰西斯科脸色霎时就变得阴沉无比，他下意识伸手去拦，却没有来得及，纸卷在半空画出一个抛物线，稳稳坠入了火盆的中心，跌进了炭火的间隙。

火苗跳跃的弧度残忍至极，我快意地盯着弗兰西斯科：“来不及了，殿下。”

殿下这个称呼从我嘴里出来嘲讽的意味十足。

他的白色长发有点乱了，遮住了他的一半脸，他的眼睛藏在阴影后面，微微低头弓背，像一只阴森森在暗处磨着獠牙的怪物。

他缓缓拍了拍手，执着漆黑长斧、遍身幽冥气息的军士无声地冲进来，磕着我的肩膀擒住了我，逼迫我跪下来。

我冷冷笑了笑：“黑斧军果然已经被你操纵。”

“被关着的这几天，我想一件事想得挺多。殿下，你知道是什么吗？”

弗兰西斯科俯视着我：“什么？”

“参议院为什么判决出得那么快。”

我被摁着肩膀，只能艰难地抬头看他：“需要战败借口的明明是埃尔维斯，可是为什么他人还没回来，参议院就急匆匆推出了图格去做这个借口？是你，只有在王城的你能影响参议院提前判决。”

我咬牙切齿：“所以，是你需要图格早点死，最好在埃尔维斯回来之前死。为什么呢？弗兰西斯科。我猜，因为是你在图格的城防图上动了致命的手脚吧！是你篡改了情报导致了战败，所以你不能给王细细追查的机会，不能叫图格有机会认出他的图和你呈上去的图不一样！”

“抓走图格的是黑斧军，也是你的人。”我看着按着我肩膀的黑斧军士，讽刺地笑了笑：“这点如今倒是有了印证。”

我看着他平静默认的表情：“果真是这样。”

弗兰西斯科姿势没有半分变化：“你倒是没有我想得那么愚蠢。”他伸手在抽屉里取出一个银镊子：“不过，也仍然够蠢的。”

他走到火盆前面，用银镊子拨了几下烧红的炭火。

我瞪着眼睛看他从熊熊燃烧的烈火中，夹出了那枚纸卷！

我惊讶得嗓子都嘶哑了：“怎么可能？”

他吹了吹纸卷上的炭灰，伸手捏住了纸卷。我看到那纸卷形状完好，跟我丢进去前一模一样。

我浑身都颤抖了。

他看着我：“女王陛下不会在普通的纸上写这么重要的东西。这纸卷浸泡过特殊的药水，无法燃烧。”

我眼角几乎要裂开。

他倒没有像所有其他的反派那样露出邪恶得逞的笑，仍旧静静站在书桌前面，从我看不清眼神的镜片后面俯视我。

他这种表现只让我更加觉得森寒战栗，他实在是个令人生畏的敌人。

不过下一刻，他展开了纸卷。我亲眼看见，随着他阅读上面的内容，他平静的表情像一张被慢慢揉成一团的纸，扭曲纠结成了可怖的样子。

一滴汗水从他青筋冒起的额角滑下。

他平日那斯文优雅的面具骤然就碎了个干净，他手指剧烈地颤抖着，然后仰头发出一声近似于嘶吼的惨笑。

我毛骨悚然地看着他。

那纸卷我也看过了，确确实实是配方无疑。怎么会把他刺激成这样？

过了半晌，我终于听见他嘶哑地开口了。他仿佛在努力找回平时的语气，但是有什么东西已经彻底不一样了。

“我不会杀你。”我听见他低声对我说：“你还有别的用处。”

我把事情搞砸了。

本来纸卷是我唯一能要挟他的东西，结果竟然没能烧掉。

场面前所未有地糟糕，我不仅达不成我的目的，还可能会害了埃尔维斯。

弗兰西斯科走过来，掐着我的下巴迫使我抬头：“你说，以埃尔维斯那种独占欲，我怎么对你最叫他发狂？”

我直觉那不是什么好玩意。

他眼神嘲弄：“你该庆幸我不是这么恶俗的人。”

这话叫我松了一口气，但是更深的担忧涌上来，他既然不会用我发泄他的怨愤，那就必然会利用我做更可怕的事情。

他让军士把我押进一个窄小无窗的房间，叫仆役拿来了一条纯白的宫廷长裙，上面嵌满无色的水晶。看起来精致优雅，是上乘的礼服。

“换上。”

我抗拒极了。

弗兰西斯科看出我不愿意，叫黑斧军放开了我：“我心情很差，你最好听话点，不然我不介意做点我刚说的恶俗的事。”

他说完，带着军士出去了，把我一个人丢在里面，锁上了门。屋里顿时暗了下来，只有高高的一扇窗微微透进一丝光亮。我咬牙切齿地在屋里摸了一圈，光秃秃什么也没有，而那扇高高的窗户也是装了铁丝网的。

这其实就是个囚室吧。

我只好认栽。如果不听他的，不穿那件衣服……那后果我并不敢尝试。还不如穿上，见招拆招。

我捡起了那件衣服，脱掉了身上的衬衫。

等到我换好衣服被放出去，大概是黄昏时分。弗兰西斯科在大厅等我，他换了一件白色调银灰装饰的礼服，袖口是几乎透明的蕾丝，卷曲的白色长发用嵌了无色水晶的银扣子束在脑后，领口是和我发色完全相同的金领针。

这装扮怎么看怎么居心不良，我看了看身上跟他搭配得正正好好的礼服，冷冷地问他：“你这是打算带我去宴会？”

他走过来按着我坐在镜子前面，冰雪一样的手指穿进我的头发，亲手给我盘了淑女的发髻，用银色的发卡固定。

他懒懒地回答我：“嗯。”

“你就不怕我跑了？”

咔哒。

他在我手腕上扣上了一个银色的铐子，另一头被他慢条斯理地戴在了自己手腕上。

我盯着两枚圆环中间短短的细链子。

“不想叫人觉得奇怪的话，我建议你握着我的手。”

他扶着我的肩膀让我站起来，从背后揽着我，用他跟我拷在一起的那只手握住我的手腕，把手铐和细银链都藏在我刺绣的袖口下面。然后不容拒绝地牵着我出了门。

我出门的时候恨不得把门口的花瓶摔在他脸上，但是他居然还温柔地微微俯身照顾我的步子，让我小心绊着，仿佛他真是个照顾女伴的绅士。

裙腰本来就紧，这下简直气得我无法呼吸。

我被他半强迫地带上了马车，冬日天黑的过程很快，上车前天色还微微泛灰，飘着薄薄的雪，是黄昏时的颜色，等到下车，天已经全黑了。

前面皇家行宫的灯烛明亮，行宫周围飘落的雪片被烛火映照，亮得像一片密集得过分的星，纷乱又惶然，沿着各自的星轨晕头转向地舞。

风向是乱的，所以雪也是乱的。

弗兰西斯科拉着我的手，在我嘴里塞了一个樱桃大小的金属球，捏开我的嘴让那个金属球滑到接近喉咙的地方。

那东西的位置叫我难受极了，我想用舌根把它顶出来，被他低声喝止了。

“别动，你敢动一下，有东西就会流出来，你信不信？”

我不敢动了。

他指尖抚摸我的唇，让我闭拢，又用指尖沿着我的唇缝抚摸过去：“你还是安静一点比较美。别说话，也别开口，乖，我的小姐。”

他轻笑了一下，然后拽着僵硬的我下了马车。

我跟着弗兰西斯科穿过中庭，进入宴会厅。满厅烛火盈盈，照着四面墙上辉煌镶金的壁画，和玫瑰色的木质长桌。厅顶挑得很高，越往上越幽暗，到吊顶已经是一片漆黑，压得人心里隐隐发沉。

长桌两侧坐满了贵族。这宴会的氛围明显不够欢畅，人们低着头小声交谈，脸上因为低头而投下烛火照不到的暗影。

埃尔维斯高坐在长桌尽头，撑着下巴，仿佛有一道无形的屏障将他同桌上所有人割裂开来。他椅子放置得很高，高到烛火照不清他的眉眼。垂落自厅顶的压力仿若实质，从他头顶倾泻下来，沿着他高耸尖细的椅背被斩成左右两半，倏然滑落委顿在地上，像暗云被月光劈开。

他若有感应，抬头看向了这边。

我知道他看到了我，以及牵着我的埃尔维斯。

我微微一抖，险些绊倒在地毯上。

弗兰西斯科拉住了我，扶着我的胳膊帮我站稳，凑近在我耳边亲昵地说：“小心点，当心你嘴里的东西。”

我克制着愤怒和不安，站稳了。

满桌压抑的交谈骤然安静了，所有目光投向我和弗兰西斯科。

弗兰西斯科明显来晚了，但是他没有半分失礼的局促，反而径直走到长桌的这一端，和埃尔维斯遥遥相对坐下了。

宛如对峙。

按照礼仪应当不该这么坐，但是既然他如此，我也只好坐在长桌一侧挨着他的座位上。虽然没有面对着埃尔维斯，我却觉得他的目光带着极度的锐利感垂落在我身上，落在我和弗兰西斯科牵在一起的手上。

我抿着唇，强迫自己盯着面前的餐盘。

埃尔维斯的声音从长桌尽头传来，显得格外冰冷：“你出乎我的意料。”

我觉得他在一语双关。

弗兰西斯科优雅地欠身，没什么感情地笑笑：“王，虽然我之前从不迟到，但是重要的东西总要准备的时间久一点。”

埃尔维斯没回答，整个厅内落针可闻，所有人都微微低头，半点响动也没有。

“都回去。”埃尔维斯的声音从高高的王座上传来。

所有贵族和大臣都愣了一下，随即听懂了他的意思，悄声起身鱼贯离席——虽然主菜根本没上。

所有人离开了大厅，厅门被仆从扣上，隔绝了所有纷乱嘈杂的动静。

埃尔维斯从王座上起身，踱步下来，他的步子又慢又沉，王袍的边缘和地毯摩擦发出窸窣的声音。我余光看见他在我身侧停下了。

弗兰西斯科坐着没动，但是睫毛下眼底的神色流淌得越来越快。

“唔——”我险些惊呼出声，埃尔维斯突然伸手捏住了我的下巴，逼迫我起身。

他手劲太狠，我眼底几乎要沁出眼泪，我嘴里塞着东西，不敢跟他对抗，只能顺着他的手劲站起来，被他猛地拽过去。但是手腕一痛，链子玲琅作响，扯住了我的手。

弗兰西斯科紧紧地拽着手铐的那一端。

我望着埃尔维斯，他唇紧紧抿成一线，幽暗的瞳孔里跳动着愤怒的火焰，他手半点没放松，目光在我和弗兰西斯科的衣服上深深剜过，最后停留在了我的裙子上。

我怀疑他要撕了这他看不顺眼的东西。

但是他只是用森冷严酷的目光盯着我，一字一句地对弗兰西斯科说：“解开。”

埃尔维斯贴近我，粗暴地拽掉了那个弗兰西斯科给我的、跟他礼服颜色搭配的发卡，我的头发骤然披散下来，遮住了眼睛。

他盯着连接的那截短短的银链子，眼睛锐利冰凉，又重复了一遍：“解开。”

弗兰西斯科瞟了一眼跪在地上的我，眯着眼睛笑了笑：“好。”

我正奇怪他为何答应得如此爽快，就被他一把推倒跪在了地上。他打开了自己手腕上的环扣，用链子绕过旁边椅子椅背上的镂空，然后拽过了我的另一只手也铐了进去。

这种“解开”简直更糟糕了。

弗兰西斯科细心地调整了一下椅子的角度，让我的姿势稍微舒服了一些，即使我根本不想接受这个混蛋假惺惺的好意，但是不得不说，这确实让我酸痛的手腕轻松了一点。

他眯眼笑着，慢条斯理地整理着袖口的蕾丝：“埃尔维斯，你猜猜，你的小家伙为什么会溜出来找我？快猜，猜错了我保证你会后悔。”

埃尔维斯垂着眼睫：“我从来不后悔。”

弗兰西斯科嗤笑了一声：“会说这种话的都是倔强又嘴硬的小孩子。埃尔维斯，你还记得丹妮缇亚吗？”

埃尔维斯没说话。

“丹妮缇亚，你十岁那年最喜欢的小鹿。你还记得她怎么死的吗？我捉到了她，我要宰了她。但我喜欢看你倔强得要命，忍着难过，又迫不得已求我的样子，所以我勉为其难给了你一个机会。如果你毁掉自己冬猎的弩箭，我就把她还给你。”

“埃尔维斯，你还记得当时的情景吗？丹妮缇亚被拴着蹄子挂在厅堂里，而你在犹豫，你不愿意毁掉你的特制武器，没有那个你在冬猎根本不可能赢我，你为了你的骄傲在权衡和犹豫。但在你犹豫的期间，我一片一片在割鹿腿上的肉。”

“你还记得你当时有多后悔吗？终于我活扒了丹妮缇亚的皮，听着她活活痛死的哀嚎你才终于明白，你为了她其实愿意放弃那些东西的，可是你没机会了。”

弗兰西斯科微微偏着头，水晶镜片后面的眸光格外险恶：“亲爱的弟弟，你该谢谢我。如果再来一次，我一定会事先帮你好好认清楚，你的小鹿在你心里到底有多少分量，免得你在犹豫中重蹈覆辙，后悔得要死要活，你……”

埃尔维斯打断了他：“我并不需要。”

弗兰西斯科被打断也没生气，笑了下：“王，请允许我唤我侍从进来。”

埃尔维斯盯着他，默许了。

侍从无声地进来，提着两个皮质手提箱。他打开其中一个箱子，里面是一套剖解猎物的刀具，尺寸正适合对付一头鹿。

他取出一枚锋利的钩子，就着烛光查看金属的纹路，又浸入无色液体。

埃尔维斯似乎预感到了什么，他向我的方向踏出了一步。

“别动。”弗兰西斯科拿着钩子，慵懒地制止他：“你的小鹿被拴着蹄子呢。埃尔维斯，你猜猜我在他嘴里放了什么东西，你敢过来，我就敢让他直接去死。”

弗兰西斯科话音刚落，就猛然贴近我，勒住我的脖子，用钩子在我锁骨上磨蹭着比划。

我被他吓了一跳，金属的幽凉触感让我忍不住瑟缩了一下。

我要是能开口，一定会把最粗鄙的语言一股脑全仍在这个变态的脸上。

弗兰西斯科俯身在我耳边低声带着笑：“忍住，别叫。”

下一刻，他手下用力，钩子一寸寸刺破皮肤，勾住了锁骨，从锁骨下面穿了出来。

我浑身剧烈地抖动。眼前发黑，险些直接大喊出来，两只手的指甲都死死扣着椅背，几根指甲盖瞬间就用力过度翻卷了过来。

等到视力终于星星点点地恢复，我才看到已经洇在胸口的鲜血，细细蜿蜒的一条。

冷汗流淌着沁进我的眼睛，但我连喘息都不敢，只能仰着头在弗兰西斯科的禁锢下不停颤抖。

我看不到埃尔维斯的表情，但我听到他压抑着暴怒的声音：“埃尔弗兰德！”

疼痛让我脑子混乱，反应不过来他这是在叫谁。

弗兰西斯科松开了我，任由我脱力倒在地上：“你整整十年没叫我这个名字了，埃尔维斯，我以为你已经忘记了。”

他笑了一声：“别急着生气，我说过，你会感谢我的。埃尔维斯，你愿不愿意跟我玩个有意思的游戏。”

埃尔维斯声音冷得像冰块：“我跟你没什么好玩的。”

“别这么紧张，酒桌游戏而已。”弗兰西斯科打开了另外一个箱子，里面是一瓶深红色的美酒，还有六个不知道装着什么的金色小瓶子。

我认出了那种瓶子，上次在弗兰西斯科的官署，他用这个灌了我催发毒素的蜜。

他摸出一枚骨质的骰子，盘在手里把玩了一下，然后抛在桌子上：“酒桌轮盘，你应该玩过。”

他动作优雅地在桌上依次摆下六个高脚杯：“依次扔骰子，扔到的数字对应那个杯子。如果杯子里没有酒，就请加上酒液，如果已经倒上了酒，那就请喝掉。”

埃尔维斯目光扫过那几个杯子，空的玻璃杯折射着跳跃的烛光。“我不答应又怎样。”

弗兰西斯科打开了一枚金色小瓶子，把里面的东西倒在其中一个空玻璃杯里，淡黄色的液体覆盖了杯底的薄薄一层：“那我只好宰了你心爱的小鹿了。亲爱的弟弟，这同样是该你自己权衡的东西。”

他把六个小瓶子的东西分别倒在六个杯子底：“其中三个是毒药，三个没有毒。会不会碰到毒药，就看运气了。”他笑了笑，冲埃尔维斯弯着眼睛：“如果想拒绝喝掉该喝的那一杯酒，也不是不可以。不过必须要有人做出点牺牲，比如挨一刀，是吗？”

他说这话的时候瞟了我一眼。

看他的神情，这一刀恐怕要落在我身上。

弗兰西斯科打开酒瓶，把酒液倾倒在敞口的容器里：“来吗？”

埃尔维斯沉默着。烛火晃动了一下。

弗兰西斯科笑着挨个点过那些玻璃杯：“我很好奇，这次你会不会后悔。亲爱的弟弟。”

我低着头，不知道心里在期盼些什么，不知道自己希不希望他答应。

埃尔维斯突然大步走过来，拿起了骰子，掷了出去。骰子咕噜噜滚出去老远，停在了长桌中央，烛火映照下，一个镂刻的“Ⅲ”清晰可见。

他拿起玻璃器皿，在第三个杯子里注入了半杯鲜红如血的液体。

酒液和淡黄色的液体旋转交融，混为一体。

我震惊地看着埃尔维斯，胸腔的血液开始急速流淌。我怎么也没想过，他会答应这个赌约。我心里复杂又惶惑。我永远猜不透他在想什么，又是为了什么。

指尖深深掐进掌心，我微微颤抖。

弗兰西斯科眯着眼睛满意地笑了下，丢出骰子，掷出了六。他拿起器皿，向最后一个杯子里悠然倒酒。

“埃尔维斯，你怎么看待运气这种东西？”

埃尔维斯没回答，迅速抓过骰子再度掷出。这种要命的赌局，他居然一副半点不想拖延的态度。我视线紧张地追着滚动的骰子，停下了——二，第二个杯子是空的，我悄悄出了一口气。

弗兰西斯科走过去把骰子拿回来，随手抛出。

“Ⅵ”。

我看向第六个杯子，那里面装着半杯酒液。

弗兰西斯科可惜地叹了一声：“看来我的运气一如既往地差。我时常觉得，再过一百年，幸运神阿兰贝尔也不可能亲吻我的双手。”

他端起那杯酒举高，打量那宝石一样的色泽。“埃尔维斯，你说，我要不要选择喝掉呢？”

我警惕地盯着他的神色，呼吸微微粗重，弗兰西斯科突然笑了，我惊讶地看着他端着酒杯一饮而尽。

无事发生。

有点失望。我看向那些酒杯，它们在烛光下颜色神秘晶莹。现在，里面三杯有毒，两杯无毒。第二杯和第三杯里面装着赤红的酒。

弗兰西斯科轻松愉悦地挑了挑眉毛：“看来这一轮我们的运气都不错。”

他伸手示意埃尔维斯下一轮。

埃尔维斯拿过骰子，随手抛了出去，“Ⅴ”，第五杯。他今天的运气确实一直很好。

埃尔维斯在第五杯酒杯里面注入酒液的同时，弗兰西斯科抛出了四，他接过埃尔维斯手里的器皿，徐徐倒酒。

“唉。运气好起来也很没有意思，不过我愿意将这视为加下来好戏的开场。”他挨个点了点四个装满酒的杯子：“投中的概率很高了，埃尔维斯，你会被幸运神眷顾吗？”

埃尔维斯拿起了骰子，我紧张地看着他的手。

“Ⅱ”。

他目光没有什么波动，看向了桌子上装着酒液的第二个杯子。

我抿着唇，皱眉看着他，他好半天都站在桌前，没有任何动作。

弗兰西斯科做了一个惋惜的表情：“3/5的中毒概率，说高不高，说低不低。不过概率不是本质的问题，对赌徒来说，即使只有一成胜率他们也敢一搏，但是同时，也有人不愿意承担哪怕百分之一倾家荡产的可能。问题是你会怎么决定呢，埃尔维斯？”

我想让这个混蛋闭嘴，但是我做不到，我挣扎着拖着椅子弄出了响动，想让埃尔维斯看我一眼，看到我急切想要表达但说不出来的意思。

一刀，只是一刀。

我和埃尔维斯利益大抵一致，他该懂得怎么权衡最合理。

但是他根本不看我，他端着杯子，仰头灌了下去。

我睁大眼睛拖着椅子往他那边膝行，弗兰西斯科突然伸手过来扼住了我的下颌。

“别乱跑，亲爱的，猎物最优秀的素养是安静。”

我摇头想要挣脱他的手，但是他手劲并不小，我惶急地盯着埃尔维斯，仔细观察他脸上哪怕一丝微小的表情变化。

他始终面色冷漠。

过了一刻，无事发生。

我大大松了一口气，绷紧的身子一下子泄劲，软软地跪坐回地上。

弗兰西斯科用丝巾擦拭我额角的冷汗：“这么紧张？喝酒的又不是你。”他嗤笑了一声：“我倒像这个房间最多余的人了，啧。”

他抛出了骰子，三。

他瞟了一眼数字，随即毫不犹豫从箱子里取出了一柄直刃，走过来按着我的肩膀，利落地从肩窝那里钉了进去，手下用力顺着血肉划开。

疼。

剧烈又绵延的疼痛。

我半个身子随着他的动作一下一下地痉挛抽搐，喉咙深处发出压抑而破碎的呜咽。刀和钩子到底不一样，血哗啦一下涌出来，半边礼服都血迹斑驳。那些红色直直撞进我的眼睛，我仰着头颤抖得快要疯了，我身体里居然能流出这么多血。

我惊讶于我居然还有微薄的力气，支撑着我颤巍巍偏头去看埃尔维斯。

他周身都在小幅度地颤抖，像是压制不住愤怒，右手死命掐着桌边，手劲大到我怀疑桌布都要被他掐出一个洞来。

失血让我浑身冰凉乏力，我靠在椅子腿上，感受着我嘴里那个金属球，我琢磨了一会儿，望着他，攥住了手底下的布料。

桌子上还剩四个杯子，三杯有酒，三杯带毒。

弗兰西斯科用丝巾擦拭手上沾染的血：“该你了，弟弟。”

埃尔维斯一动不动。

弗兰西斯科看着他，撇了撇嘴角，冷笑着哼了一声：“你的果断一直近似于莽撞，我一直看不太上。不过现如今看来利索确实是一种美德。你在拖延什么？或者说，你在害怕什么？”

他拖过一把椅子坐了下来：“亲爱的弟弟，建议你别把时间浪费在你自己的情绪上，人的血就那么多，流一会儿可就不剩太多了。”

我真希望有人过来把弗兰西斯科的嘴缝上。

埃尔维斯伸手按住了桌子上的骰子，他眼神冷冽锋利，像一只被触怒的狮子：“闭嘴。”

骰子在桌布上滚了出去。

“Ⅲ”。

是刚才弗兰西斯科本该喝下去的那杯。

我流着血，用力睁开眼睛看着埃尔维斯，一股不祥的氛围悄然酝酿和蒸腾，我看到他捏紧了双手。

局势其实很明显，我怀疑弗兰西斯科根本就知道到底哪三杯有毒，毕竟一开始的液体都是他倒的，那六个容器即使看上去一模一样，也只是看上去而已。

这个老狐狸不会做无把握的事，他不是个赌徒，他是猎人。

弗兰西斯科饶有兴趣地看着埃尔维斯：“3/4，亲爱的弟弟，概率又变大了，我真好奇你会怎么做选择。”

我盯着埃尔维斯。

我眉心一跳，一种奇怪的预感倏然撞进我的心脏，我开始挣扎。流了那么多血，我居然还能突然爆发出这种力气。

椅子被我带倒了。

埃尔维斯端起了杯子，把那杯酒放在鼻尖下面，嗅了嗅气味。

我惊慌得心脏都要炸开了，眼睁睁看见他把酒杯边沿送到嘴边，他淡色的唇触碰到了晶莹的杯壁，血一样的液体在杯中摇晃。

我浑身发抖，仅剩的血液全部冲上了脑门。眩晕，疯狂，抽搐和不管不顾，我大喊出声：“不要——”

电光火石间，一切不可扭转。

金属球磕上了我的牙齿，落在地上。酒滑进了他口中。

他张口，嘴角处淌下了一行紫黑色的血。

埃尔维斯的这杯，有毒。

这结果其实在情理之中，但我不敢相信。我跪在地上，觉得厅顶好像坍塌了下来，重重砸在我背上，砸得我眼前漆黑一片。

眼泪烫的吓人，流淌在我失血冰凉的皮肤上，迅速变冷和蒸腾，这些水迹把我全身的力气都带走了，胸腔里仅剩的液体却更加疯狂地泵出，支撑着我把肩膀靠近被捆住的双手。

我咬着牙，把那把刀拔了出来。

血喷溅了满脸，流淌得更凶了。

埃尔维斯捂着胃部，前倾着靠在桌上，艰难地撑着身体。

刀沾了血滑滑腻腻，握起来实在艰难，我死死地攥着，手滑了好几次，终于砍开了链子。

我扑过去，摔倒在他脚下，撞着了他的腿，我这一撞撞碎了他勉强维持的平衡，他晃了晃，俯身跪下来，按住了我肩膀的伤口。

我心里乱极了，好像有什么想说，有什么事情该做，到头来却一团乱麻地堆在胸口，然后又随着血液往外流个不停，胸腔里空空如也。

血液把什么都带走了，包括体温。我神经质地一直往他怀里钻，握着他的领口，好像只有他心口那里一段还有微薄的热度。

可是为什么连他怀里都这么冷？

弗兰西斯科始终在一边看着，没有阻拦我。他一言不发，在我砍开链子以后就径直离开了厅堂，我转头嘶声叫人抓住他，但是没人出现。

埃尔维斯扬起手制止了我。

那个弗兰西斯科塞进我嘴里的金属球滚在一边，现在看来这个东西到底只是个普通的金属球，没有什么精巧的一碰就放毒的机关。我们又被这个混蛋老狐狸给涮了。

但是这已经不重要了，我看着埃尔维斯。他身体小幅度地战栗着，我熟悉这个频率，那是毒药被催发时的疼痛，像一把刀在内里划来划去，绞紧又切割。

他眼神很深，垂着眼睫注视着我，冷汗从他睫毛尖滑落，像松针上初融的新雪。

“一刻钟后……我的近侍会来。”他问我：“现在告诉我，埃尔维斯拿到了纸卷，对吗？”

我咬着牙，小幅度地点了点头，也许我应该解释点什么，但是看到他眼神的一瞬间，我什么话都说不出来了。

他用沾着鲜血的手摸了摸我的头发，眼神像冰天雪地里一朵薄薄的、淡粉的花。

他说：“好。”

他开始艰难地撕下布料裹缠我的伤口，让我咬着他的手，按着我拔出了那个钩子。

我压抑着惨叫，把他的手咬出了血。

疼痛和眩晕中我听见他断断续续对我讲话。

“记得我的话……我会没事。你该做的就是……找个地方……藏起来，安全地躲起来……一个月以后再出来。”

他完全没给我解释他在做什么，为什么侍从一刻钟以后才会来。也完全没解释弗兰西斯科想要干什么。

“安全的地方……你去那里，回王宫，记得我带你去的酒窖……去那里，里面有足够的食物，还有一条密道。但是……记住……一个月以后再出去。”

我沉默地看着他，控制着我自己的呼吸，悄悄攥紧了手指。我笑了下。

他有一丝疑惑，我能看出来。确实，我笑得实在太奇怪了。出于我刚才在瞬息之间做下的那个决定，奇异的开心和一突一突的某种冲动像魔钟敲响，声声让人眩晕，我又笑了一下，这次忍不住直接笑出了声。

没等他皱眉问我怎么回事，我骤然抱住他的脖子，眼泪迸溅开的一瞬间，我吻上他的唇。

这完全是一种莫名的、在绝境下不理智的冲动，我不知道我为什么突然想吻这个敌人不像敌人，盟友不像盟友的男人。即使在床上纠缠的那么多次里，我也从来没吻过他的唇。

但是唇齿相接的一瞬间我依然忍不住绝望地交缠和啃咬，我俩都抖得厉害。我感觉到他唇是凉的而内里是热的，那温度叫我战栗和沉浸。眼泪淌进交缠的唇舌间，又咸又苦。

他毒发虚弱到时候也如此霸道，很快掉转了主动的地位，我张着嘴任由他缠着我，本来就颤颤巍巍的呼吸因此几乎要停滞。

我抖了一下，更紧地抱住他，像是在贪恋一份莫须有的温暖。

他突然温柔下来，颤抖着，安抚性地轻轻触碰。

我却主动退开了，静静凝视着他的瞳孔。

他力气越来越微弱，眼神越来越涣散，终于没有力气再抱着我——也没力气反抗我要做的事了。

我从袖子里摸出藏着的、仅剩的黑色药丸，塞进了他口中。

他涣散的精神骤然重聚，震惊地看着我，像是要说什么，但是我强行捂住了他的嘴，逼他吞掉了那枚药丸。

他好像意识到了什么，眼神转向惊惧，一把抓住了我的袖子，剧烈地颤抖着。

我笑了笑：“答应我，宰了你哥哥。”

我想了想，又补了一句：“看在我救你的份上，别放过他。”

我一把劈昏了他，跌跌撞撞地离开。

一个月的时间，我一定撑不过去，算起来……毒发的时间应该就在这几天了。但是我还是听从了他的话，回到了那个他母亲房间改造的酒窖。

我虚脱地坐下来，眼前发黑，靠在酒架下面稍稍休息。

一股难以言说的疼痛突然从身体深处爆发着席卷了全身，我控制不住自己痉挛着俯身蜷缩起来。

命运残忍起来永远如此迫不及待吗？

我歪着头靠在沾了血的地上，被汗水沾湿的头发也黏在地板上。

我捂着嘴，嘴角涌出了一股紫黑色的毒血。

毒药定期发作的感受和被强行催发的感觉并不一样。

前者远比后者汹涌和酷烈。疼痛从每一寸血管里沸腾喧嚣着掠夺一切清醒的神智。我什么都看不见，什么都听不见，像置身漆黑的深海，被四面八方的海水带着巨大的压力碾压，骨头和新鲜血肉一起融化。

那是潮水一样的疼痛，一波一波，刚刚稍事缓解，下一波又豁然而至，直接迎面撞得我七窍溢血。

在发作稍缓的间隙，我仰面流着泪，咬着自己的头发，瞳孔涣散，脑袋里一片空白。

我喃喃地对着空气念叨：“让我死了吧。”

时间本是一个漫长的轴，但是对于当时的我，时间浓缩成了一个发着强光的，白色的点，尖锐，刺眼，仿佛永远不会向前推移。

我以为这就是终点了，但北王城的变故和流血超出了我的想象，事情的走向也永远比想象残酷。

一枚药不知道什么时候滚进我的口中。我没有意识到，但是下一刻被药丸融化后微苦的汁液呛住了，我剧烈地咳嗽起来，牵连着五脏六五都在抽痛。

我蜷缩起来，眼角流出生理性的泪水。

他又灌了我一点温水，拨开我的唇把水倒进去，捏开喉咙让水流下去。

我又呛住了。

在咳嗽声里我渐渐缓了过来，趴在地面上，脸颊和眼角糊着发丝。我透过发丝模模糊糊看到了喂我药的人，这一眼吓得我整个人打了个抖，愤怒和仇恨在孱弱的身体里岩浆一样地冲撞。

我捂着心口：“弗兰西斯科！”

他竟然能找到这里？

毒药的劲力在解药的作用下一点点松懈缓解，我缓过来，撑着自己从地毯上爬起来，靠着酒柜坐着，仰着头撑着眼皮端详这个蛇蝎心肠的男人。

他看上去并不太顺利，一向整齐的白色发丝微微凌乱，眼镜框断开了，水晶的镜片碎了一个角，蛛网一样沾了几点红色的液滴，黑色的大氅下面也滴滴答答在淌着东西。

他身后跟着的两个黑斧军的士兵，脸上都沾着血，看上去疲惫不堪。

他眉头深锁，不耐烦地展开一份密报，读完冷冷地捏成了一团。

他突然笑了，那笑容极其狰狞，他俯身揪住了我的头发，把我拖到他面前，鼻尖贴着我的鼻尖：“你看看你傻不傻，你以为你给了他唯一的解药，你不知道他根本就不需要吧？”

这个疯子在大笑中嘲讽地说：“我亲爱的弟弟可急坏了，派人追过来找你，可惜半路被我杀掉了。”

他右手推倒了旁边的酒柜，实木的柜子落地摔出震耳欲聋是一声，稀里哗啦，东西碎了一片。我下意识闭了眼睛，侧头躲开，他又钳制着我强迫我去看被酒液溅得乱七八糟的房间。

我皱紧了眉头盯着他，不知道他在说些什么。他现在活像个疯子。

“你想知道为什么吗？看，这就是我的好母亲，克利奥梵妮，这个女人永远有后手，永远阴险地埋伏你，他那个贱种儿子跟他一脉相承，骗人的隐私本领无耻至极！”

看样子他在埃尔维斯手里吃了点亏，怕是埃尔维斯对他早有的防备起了作用。论军事，弗兰西斯科一个文书政客到底还是不如埃尔维斯。

我心里快意极了，冷笑着瞪着他：“谁能有你无耻？”

他气笑了：“你还被蒙在鼓里。你好不好奇，你给我的纸卷上到底有什么秘密？”

我确实很好奇。

“那确实是真的纸条，不过，纸条上写的东西，和我的纸条，完全一样，没有一个字不同！”他嘴角尽是嘲讽和痛苦：“我跟埃尔维斯，中的是一样的毒！我们的母亲，真是从开始就设了好大一个局啊。十多年，这个女人白骨都烂掉了，她的阴险还是阴魂不散。哈哈哈。”

他开始撕扯我的衣服，把我撕到衣不蔽体：“你知道吗？埃尔维斯早就知道，他早就知道我们中的是一种毒！”

我震惊得说不出话来，死死盯着他扭曲的脸。

他扯着我，让我的膝盖从那堆破碎的酒瓶上蹚过，我痛得呜咽大叫，破碎的衣服碎得更厉害，我不知道他到底要干什么，他叫那两个卫士捆住了我的手：“不过埃尔维斯还是失算了，他以为把你放在这里很安全？不，我会把你放到北城。”

我浑身都是酒和血，被卫士拖着往外拽。

弗兰西斯科的声音阴毒地传来：“我会让他，救你也是输，不救你，也是输。”

他桀桀的笑声毛骨悚然地飘散在深夜里，我被拖上了四面钉着木板的马车。

这群人把我拖到北城街心的木架上，用粗麻绳把我捆在了上面。

我疲惫地从乱发下面睁眼看前面的街道，街道上是厚厚的雪，面上一层被踩得污黑一片。黎明已经到来，曙光将至未至。我在最黑暗的时分眺望两侧低矮的、平民的房子，再往远处行政的主城区则散布着星星点点的灯火，仿若沙盘上游弋的珠子。

我知道，那是两股势力在争斗。

我把视线收回来，此时身侧脏兮兮乌压压的平房如同一群熟睡中的兽类，对密林深处霸主你死我活的撕咬毫无察觉。他们在等待这一天的太阳，无论那太阳是不是还是从同一个地方升起。

我狠狠地打着哆嗦，衣服被弗兰西斯科扯坏了，我又被捆成强行展开身体的姿势，每一寸露在外面的肌肤都疯狂宣泄着余数不多的热量。

那些地方一定已经被冻到发青发紫。

执着黑斧的卫士给我的双手又缠了一圈麻绳，紧紧勒进我的手腕里，紧到我的指尖都失去知觉。

我皱着眉看着他们在我脖子上扎上了一圈丑陋的黄花。

我被冻得口齿不清：“这是什么？”

那个摆弄我的军士看上去有些等级，在弗兰西斯科那里有点地位。他瞟了我一眼，眼神轻蔑又厌恶，嘴里吐出一个脏到我微微睁大眼睛的词汇。

那是北国俚俗里对同性男人的蔑称。

我竟然扯着嘴角笑了笑。那个男人告诉我，所有的被检举查实的同性罪犯都被挂在这里示众，被剥掉御寒的衣服在风雪里活活冻死然后风干。

如此才配赎他们所犯下的罪。

是啊，我这才想起来，在北国，这是一种多么不可饶恕的罪过。而我——他们会宣称我是王上豢养的男性情人，更加叫人恶心，也陷埃尔维斯于不堪的境地。

我觉得可笑，是这些人给我换上女人的衣服让我做女人的事情，到头来却要以这样的罪名处死我。

我想起第一次见弗兰西斯科时他手里那本书，他向我坦白，他喜欢男人。

人总是最擅长以自己犯下的罪恶为罪名，送他人上绞架。

我仰头看天光，第一抹晨曦微微泛着白色，一种叫做苏醒的气味开始在街区和民房弥漫，我知道不久他们将走出来劳作，诧异地看到街心又捆了一个他们厌恶的那种男人。他们会把乱七八糟的腐烂食物往我身上丢。真叫人作呕，什么，他竟然是他们那位王隐秘的情人？

我想到埃尔维斯，不知道他会被如何诋毁。

我开始呼吸困难了。我可能撑不到天亮那时候了。

这样也好，我不用承受侮辱和诘责。

晨曦里我闭着眼睛，艰难地喘气，冰冷的空气像是直接结成了锋利的冰刺，直直戳进我脆弱的呼吸道。太冷了，太冷了，死在这里，连灵魂都会僵硬和沉寂。

花的味道钻进我的鼻孔。我果然是快死了，竟然产生了幻觉。是奥兰索的炽烈的繁花，掺和着青草软嫩清新的气息。身体开始发热，仿佛有盛夏时分橘金色太阳，在融化冰雪，又融化身体。

我流着泪，沉浸在故乡的味道里，发出了一声颤抖的轻笑。

但是一股血腥气强硬地扎进了我的器官与咽喉，强势地驱散了幻觉。

我颤抖着睁开眼睛，在细微晨光明灭的雪地里，一泼温热的鲜血溅上了我的脸。

剑影扫过，看守我的卫士沉沉栽进雪地里。他，他把我紧紧抱住了，连着束缚着我的，冰一样的木架。

我只能看到褐色的发丝，军士的尸体，和雪地里暗色的一摊温热。

他把我放下来，用袍子把我严严实实裹住，又一把抱紧了我。他胳膊就像铁，像勒着什么不敢弄丢的东西。

我心情复杂，颤抖着在他耳边问他：“埃尔维斯……你还有地方能……容我藏一个月吗？”我抱着他的脖子，用僵硬的嘴唇吐着僵硬的字眼：“我也许……会等你的，可以吗？”

他只是沉默地放开了我。

我看出他眉间深锁的急迫，虽然他给我整理衣服的动作从容细致，但是我能感受到那种箭在弦上的氛围。

他说：“我会送你走。”

我退后了两步，腿一软还是跪在了雪地里。

他们争抢的地方在主城区，但是他居然在此时跑来了这里，来下城区找一个肮脏的、被示众的囚犯。

我颤抖着问他：“你要输了，是吗？”

埃尔维斯看着我，他疾步走过来把我从雪地里拉起来，温柔地一把抱着我，把我的脸放在他脖子温暖的毛绒那里。

“我不会输。”

他把一张纸条小心地塞进我手心，上面是陌生的字迹，写着我熟悉的东西——药方。

我疑惑地看着他。

“我写的。纸条的内容被我背下来了。”

看来他从我给他的那药丸，就猜出了弗兰西斯科用同样的毒药钳制我。

我打断他：“你早就知道你手里的解药也能解你自己的毒？那你为什么……受了这么多年他的钳制？”

他面孔依然没有什么波动，只是把我牢牢抱住了，轻声在我耳边说：“有很多事，是我心甘情愿。”

他吻住我的额头：“尤其对你。”

我指甲带着劲儿扣进他的肩膀：“你跟我走，跟我走，好不好……”

埃尔维斯深深地看了我一眼，琥珀色的眸子和满城冻雪融为一体。

他撬开我的唇，送进来了一只药丸，我眼泪滑了下来，拒绝吞下去，他强势地把那东西送进我的喉咙。

我眼里他最后的影像旋转着化成一片破碎的黑暗。

我从温暖的马车里苏醒，第一眼见天光灰蓝迷蒙，没有心情问车夫此行的目的地。

从北王城起，风雪渐渐纤薄。我把手放在车壁上，起初透过来的是冬日凛冽的严寒，渐渐不再能冻着我的手掌。后来就慢慢有了潮气，那是一种生发的蒸腾的潮气。

温暖像母亲的怀抱包裹着我，可是为什么我的心口僵硬不能动？

一动，就发出冰层雪块掰断的吱嘎声。

风雪从未远离，我也没能逃出风雪。

我在南方温暖的空气里战栗地想一个握着雪的人，那一定是个孤寂又高傲的影子。影子始终不肯放下手里的雪，他手里的雪跟他一样孤寂冰冷，尖尖的，像个雪山的尖尖。

冬日里路上赶路的人不多，但是随着往南边走，气候温暖起来以后，行人逐渐就多了。我在路上偶尔也会打开车窗，和漂亮的姑娘并行说话。一次我甚至恰好遇上我的同乡。

我随口问起她们的生活，艰难如我所料，但她似乎比我想的要开心。

图格被俘还是死亡都没太影响她们的生活。奥兰多作为北国的属国，在新执政官的管理下，虽然艰难了很多，但是渐渐太平了。

我就笑笑，没有再多搭话。

我状若无意地打探了北国现在的消息。

“谁知道呢，北国……哦不，咱们现在也得称王朝了。王朝前些日子改了封号，也不知道又有什么事。”

她笑笑：“不过跟我们也没什么关系，春天来了，小麦场又有忙的了。”

我就应和着她笑：“是，是的。没什么关系。”

我轻轻又附和了一句，我的嘴唇有点木。

“是，春天……来了。”


End file.
